jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Adve i Vanessa/Nowoczesność zawsze spoko :)
Ten blog pisany jest przez nas obie ( Adve i Vanessa) miłych wrażeń !  Postacie po twarzach i figurach są jak w JWS 2. Parę rzeczy na początek: - Dzieje się to w realnym świecie -Czkawka i jeźdźcy chodzą do liceum im. ,,Smocza Akademia” -Mają 17 lat -Chodzą do pierwszej liceum -Ojciec Czkawki, Stoick Ważki jest prezydentem wyspy Berk -Hiccstrid będzie później -Będzie pisane z perspektywy Czkawki jeśli zmienimy napiszemy Jest 3 września 2013r. Pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole, jak miło. A tak naprawdę nie, dzień zapowiadał się długi oraz nudy. Pierwszą lekcją była Technika, a następna to plastyka moje dwie ulubione lekcje. Oczywiście jak zwykle spóźniłem się, gdy otworzyłem drzwi klasy zamurowało mnie. W klasie zwróciłem uwagę na grupkę osób między innymi byli tam: -Sączysmark- dzieciak z wielkim ego, nie najchudszy, ale dość mocno umięśniony, ale rozumu brak. -Śledzik- przy kości, facet z za interesowaniem do smoków(legendy itp.)- miły, uprzejmy, chociaż tchórzliwy. -Mieczyk- brat bliźniak Szpadki, ma dredy, a mózg mniejszy niż orzeszek, lubi kłótnie oraz bijatyki. -Szpadka- ładna blondynka, mądrzejsza od brata, nie uczy się najlepiej. No i Astrid blondynka o błękitnych oczach, zadziorna i twarda, jest też niedostęp…… I tu przerywam ponieważ właśnie Smark zarobił od niej sierpowego, Hahaha ubaaw totalny. Usiadłem z tyłu gdzie nikt mnie nie zauważy, przynajmniej tak myślałem, wszyscy patrzyli na mnie jak bym był gorszy. Na szczęście nauczyciel zadał nam zrobienie mechanicznej lampki, teraz już mało obchodziło mnie czy ktoś się gapi. Po 15minutach lekcji podszedłem do nauczyciela, widok jego jak i min całej klasy był bezcenny. Dostałem 6, a przez resztę lekcji siedziałem szkicując. Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek zacząłem się pakować, nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy moje szkice zleciały na podłogę, jeden zawędrował pod ławkę Smarka, ( no to mam przechlapane). Nie ja w to nie wierzę czemu mam takiego pecha?! I widziałem już tylko jak Smark oddaje mój rysunek nauczycielowi, nie ja już nie żyje. Nauczyciel zawołał mnie, szedłem z końca klasy, starałem się jak najdłużej do niego iść. Mina jaką mnie teraz obrzucił świadczyła, że nic dobrego się nie stanie. P. Mielski obrócił rysunek i pokazał mi go z pytaniem: Panie Haddock co to ma być?!- zapytał ze złością. E… jeśli się nie mylę to jest szkic- powiedziałem z zakłopotaniem. No tak a może pan powiedzieć co na nim jest? A więc to jest Pan- byłem naprawdę zestresowany, a jeśli pokaże to mojemu ojcu. O dobry Thorze będę miał naprawdę przechlapane! Myślałem, że będziesz typem wzorcowym, a tu proszę. To jest moje pierwsze i ostatnie ostrzeżenie. Następnym razem nie będę taki łaskawy, a teraz idź na przerwę. Ale miałem szczęście. Jak na mnie to dziwne, bo jestem pechowcem. Dobra teraz muszę bardziej uważać. Poszedłem pod klasę i opierając się o ścianę usiadłem. Wyjąłem swój szkicownik i znów zacząłem rysować. Ty razem mojego psa. Jest dobermanem. Wabi się trochę dziwnie, bo Szczerbatek. Mam go od szczeniaka, a gdy go nazywałem dopiero rosły mu zęby. Jest lojalny i lubi zabawę, ale jak trzeba umie zastraszyć. Przypomina mi się gdy razem ze Smarkiem i jego owczarkiem niemieckim Hakokłem bawiliśmy się. Nagle przyleciał Szczerbek i przewrócił Smarka na błoto. Momentalnie w tedy wybuchłem śmiechem, a nasze psy zaczęły po nim biegać i skakać. To były czasy… Jak ja nienawidzę tego dźwięku. Dźwięku szkolnego dzwona i to jeszcze na lekcję. Nie jest tak źle teraz jest mój drugi ulubiony przedmiot, a mianowicie plastyka. Wszedłem do klasy i znów usiadłem na końcu Sali. Smark popatrzył się na mnie znacząco i zaczął się ze mnie śmiać wraz z Mieczykiem. Pani Kwiecińska ( nauczycielka plastyki) rozpoczęła lekcję od przedstawienia się i przedstawienia co będziemy teraz robić. Mieliśmy luźniejszą lekcję, bo mieliśmy naszkicować dowolną rzecz Lu osobę. Ja postanowiłem dokończyć rysunek mojego psa i po około 20 minut oddałem szkic pani. Czy to naprawdę twój rysunek?- zapytała z niedowierzeniem No tak, a coś z nim nie tak? Jest świetny! Masz ogromny talent do rysowania. Jest naprawdę realny! Nie trudno było się domyśleć, że dostałem 6. Reszta lekcji minęła dosyć nudno, zapoznawaliśmy się z nauczycielami oraz zasadami. Dzisiejsze lekcje kończyły się o 15.30, super nigdy nie myślałem że tam jest tak nudno. Pobiegłem na przystanek autobusowy, długo nie czekałem jechałem do domu z 10minut. A gdy tylko otworzyłem furtkę przybiegł do mnie mój kochany szczerbek. Bawiłem się z nim do zmroku, potem mama zawołała mnie na kolację. Po zjedzeniu poszedłem na górę wziąłem prysznic i położyłem się ale nie umiałem zasnąć. O nie!! Zaspałem ! Szczerbatek czemuś mnie nie obudził?! Popatrzył na mnie z miną typu: serio?! A od kiedy ja to twój budzik? Ubrałem się, umyłem i zbiegłem na dół, pożegnałem z mamą, stałem już na przystanku, po chwili zauważyłem autobus , a w nim siedziała pewna osoba, nie kto inny jak Astrid. Usiadłem naprzeciwko niej. Ale całą drogę przemilczeliśmy. Pierwsza lekcja.. plastyka Dzień dobry. Przez najbliższy tydzień będziecie pracowali w grupach które wyznaczę. 1.Grupa- Sączysmark i Śledzik 2.Grupa- Bliźniaki 3.Grupa- Czkawka i Astid 4.Grupa- Sydney i Cathrine Wyszły cztery grupy, a tematem pracy są mistyczne stworzenia. A więc dziś przemyślicie co narysujecie i jaką techniką wykonacie, a na jutro przynieście wszystko co wam jest potrzebne do stworzenia tej pracy. To jak masz jakiś pomysł?- zapytałem ostrożnie. Nie, a może ty geniuszu coś masz?- odburknęła do mnie dość cicho. Ja miałem pomysł, aby narysować smoki przedstawiające charakter twój, mój, smarka, śledzika i bliźniaków, co ty na to? Ech.. może być, a teraz pa.- odeszła w stronę smarka śledzika i bliźniaków. Dobra to na jutro muszę przynieść kartkę i inne akcesoria. W końcu doczekałem się dzwonka wyszedłem na przerwę, marzyłem, aby być w domu i bawić się z szczerbatkiem moim kochanym dobermankiem :) Matematyka( lekcja 5): Siedziałem z głową w chmurach, gdy nagle z transu wyrwał mnie głos nauczycielki. Czkawka! Słuchaj. Tak proszę pana. Z szkoły wyszedłem o 12:30, pobiegłem na przystanek, Niechciałem wysłuchiwać obelg od Smarka. Po chwili przyjechał autobus, do domu miałem jakieś 10 minut drogi wpatrywałem się w widok za oknem. Gdy byłem na przystanku znajdującym się przy moim domu usłyszałem szczekanie szczerbatka, a po chwili pies leżał na mnie i lizał mnie po twarzy. Wziąłem mojego przyjaciela do domu, na zabawie z nim spędziłem 4godziny, potem odrobiłem zadania i spakowałem wszystko czego potrzebowałem. Dziś poszedłem spać bez kolacji, nie byłem głodny. O 6.45 mój kochany pies zaczął mnie lizać przez co się obudziłem, ubrałem się umyłem i głaskałem szczerbatka, zauważyłem, że był smutny. Starałem się go pocieszyć, ale nie wychodziło. No trudno spróbuję po szkole, siedziałem jeszcze przy nim, gdy po chwili zauważyłem przez okno autobus, wybiegłem z domu i zająłem miejsce w busie. Dotarłem do szkoły tam oczywiście była niezadowolona Astrid, nie podobało jej się to że jestem z nią w grupie. Wtedy podeszła do mnie i uderzyła mnie w ramię, z dość dużą siłą. Au. A to za co?! Za wszystko. Na lekcji plastyki każdy zaczął rozkładać swoje narzędzia pracy, Astrid wyjęła z torby dwa ołówki i tonę kredek, od zwykłych świecowych po prismacolor. Wow.- powiedziałem zaskoczony. No co to mój arsenał. Wtedy ja wyjąłem dużą kartkę i jeden ołówek, gumkę, strugarkę, i długopis z czarnym wkładem. I to tyle? Chcesz rysować tylko tym?- zapytała tonem wręcz rozbawienia. Tak a co? Nie wydaje ci się że to mało? Nie, jak chcesz możemy zrobić dwie oddzielne prace i zobaczymy czy naprawdę ten cały arsenał potrzebny jest do narysowania czegoś ładnego. Okej.- nie mogła odmówić za bardzo lubiła wyzwania. Zaczęliśmy rysować, akurat dziś były dwie plastyki pod rząd więc mamy więcej czasu. Po pierwszej lekcji miałem leciutki, prawie niewidoczny zarys, gdy Astrid to zobaczyła, powiedziała: Naprawdę?! To jest to twoje dzieło?- zaczęła się śmiać. To nie koniec. Hah i myślisz że przez jedną lekcje zrobisz z tego cudo? Może tak może nie. Na kolejnej lekcji dopracowałem wszystko zostało 5minut do końca, a mi został tylko podpis. Pani Kwiecińska zaczęła chodzić po klasie i oceniać. Wyniki mieliśmy poznać dopiero jutro. Więc udałem się do domu. Tam zastałem szczerbatka, był słaby, o nie przeziębił się. Dzień zleciał na opiece mojego psa… Rano pod moimi drzwiami stał……. Cdn.. Listonosz, chwyciłem szybko listy i podałem je mamie i ruszyłem na przystanek. Dojechałem do szkoły w 10minut, pierwsza była plastyka. Zajęliśmy miejsca, a pani znów zaczęła chodzić po klasie mówiąc co uważa o pracy. Podeszła do mnie. Panie Haddock, pańska praca jest… Zajebista!! Patrzyłem na nauczycielkę dość dziwnie ponieważ nigdy nie usłyszałem takich słów od nauczycielki. e… y ….y .. dziękuje- powiedziałem- chyba- szeptem. Po plastyce mięliśmy w-f bardzo lubiłem te lekcje, a ponieważ wszyscy mają mnie za niedołęgę ich miny są bezcenne. Dziś mięliśmy skakanie przez kozła z salta. Poradziłem sobie dość dobrze. Kolejne lekcje ciągnęły się w nieskończoność. Wracając do domu znów widziałem Astrid w autobusie. Po powrocie rzuciłem moją torbę w kąt przedpokoju i pobiegłem do mojego pokoju gdzie opiekowałem się szczerbatkiem, biedaczysko, katar, i jeszcze ta gorączka. CDN sorki ale dostałam dziś w rękę piłką i moje mięśnie nie znoszą tego za dobrze jutro dłuższy next DEDYKUJĘ TEN ROZDZIAŁ PANU O NIKU: HEIMERPLa123, dzięki za pomysł inaczej next był by dopiero jutro z powodu braku weny. --Gdy byłem już w szkole poczułem na ramieniu czyjąś dłoń była to Astrid, była naprawdę wściekła, za to że dostałem lepszą ocenę, ponieważ wszyscy wiedzą, że Astrid nienawidzi przegrywać, oraz być gorsza jeśli chodzi o oceny. Chociaż pani oceniła nam prace kazała zrobić ją jeszcze raz, ale razem. Wychodząc z szkoły, poczułem jak ktoś szarpnął mną do tyłu, oczywiście była to Astrid, najpierw uderzyła mnie w ramię, w brzuch, a potem Niewinem co było bo podobno straciłem przytomność. Teraz leżę w domu, a na dodatek ledwo widzę ponieważ mam podbite oko. zszedłem na dół i zapytałem mamy czy wie kto wprowadza się obok nas. Tak. Wprowadzają się tu Hoffersonowie. Co?!- powiedziałem z dość słyszalną złością.- osoba która mnie pobiła ma mieszkać obok mnie?! To Astrid cię pobiła??- zapytała z zaciekawieniem- Idę to wyjaśnić z jej tatą- dodała już w zdenerwowaniu. Po chwili dało się słyszeć rozmowę mamy z jej tatą, wszystko obserwowałem z okna, jej tato wszedł do domu, a po chwili widziałem go w oknie naprzeciwko z pasem w rękach. To działo się szybko, po dosłownie ułamku sekundy, dało się słyszeć trzaskanie drzwi i wtedy zauważyłem już tylko jak Astrid trzymając się za rękę oparła się o ścianę i zaczęła płakać. Muszę to jakoś odkręcić- powiedziałem szeptem. Pobiegłem do jej domu, nikogo nie było na parterze więc ruszyłem na piętro i po chwili znalazłem pokój Astrid, wszedłem, nie zauważyła mnie. Usiadłem obok niej i zacząłem gładzić ją po włosach, trochę wystraszona, popatrzyła na mnie, na początku musiała myśleć, że to jej ojciec, ale po chwili odetchnęła z ulgą. Spojrzała prosto w moje oczy. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID: Patrzyłam w jego cudne zielone oczy, po chwili położyłam głowę na jego kolanach, on obserwował mnie z lekkim zdziwieniem. Czkawka.. ja .. ja naprawdę cię przepraszam- powiedziałam, dalej trzymając się za nadgarstek. Zaczęłam cicho popłakiwać Spokojnie.- Gładził mnie po włosach, to było takie przyjemne.- ja też przepraszam. Podniosłam głowę i po chwili siedziałam naprzeciwko niego, patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy, gdy nagle powiedział: Pokaż nadgarstek.- użył dość donośnego głosu. Dobra co mi tam, nic nie mówiąc odsłoniłam nadgarstek. O Jezu..- wystraszył się jak zobaczył dość głęboką ranę, która na dodatek krwawiła. Oderwał kawałek swojej koszulki i owinął nim moją ranę. Dziękuję- powiedziałam dość mocno jąkając się przy tym.- jeszcze nikogo nigdy nie obchodziło moje zdrowie. On uśmiechnął się tylko, niestety musiał już iść, ale od tego dnia spotykaliśmy się u niego lub u mnie i gadaliśmy, on uczył mnie tak świetnie rysować, a ja go samoobrony. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Od przeprowadzki Astrid minął tydzień. Jej ojciec ją przeprosił, a ona mu wybaczyła. Przez ten tydzień nasze relacje się polepszyły. Codziennie po szkole przychodzi do mnie i spędzamy w tedy czas wspólnie na śmiechu i rozmowach. Tak naprawdę stała się moja przyjaciółką. Nie jest taka jak wcześniej. Poznałem jej drugie oblicze, oblicze wspaniałej przyjaciółki… Ja pomagałem jej w szkole z nauką, ale tylko trochę, bo potem i tak zaczynaliśmy robić cos innego np. rysować nasze psy, które zawsze się wspólnie bawią w najlepsze( dlatego nie jest to najłatwiejsze zadanie). Dziwne bo przy niej czuje się naprawdę szczęśliwy. Jest moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Zwierzam się jej jak mi ciężko w szkole i w domu, jak jestem nie rozumiany. Ona chyba też zaczęła mnie traktować jak przyjaciela, bo nie tylko ja jej się zwierzałem no i spędzała ze mną czas. To już jakiś sukces… Niestety nie każdy dzień jest taki przyjemny. Zaczął się normalnie. Szkoła jak i nauczyciele przygnębiali mnie klasówkami, zadaniami domowymi. Uczniowie też starali się jak mogli by uprzykrzyć mi życie. Ciągle tylko się śmiali ze mnie i moich umiejętności sportowych. No muszę przyznać nie jestem taki w tym dobry, ale na szczęście Astrid obiecała mi pomóc przy mojej kondycji, szybkości i koordynacji. Ale to już koniec mojej ostatniej lekcji. Dzwonek, podeszła do mnie Astrid, ku mojemu i innych zdziwieniu, bo nie pokazywaliśmy tego, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, chciałem aby zachowała swoje dobre imię, no więc wracając. Podeszła powiedziała: To co idziemy? Jasne tylko się spakuje- choć tak naprawdę byłem zszokowany zawłaszcz tym, że przy wszystkich uśmiechnęła się do mnie, ale nie tak zwyczajnie. To był najpiękniejszy uśmiech jaki widziałem. Spakowałem swoje rzeczy, głównie rysunki i poszedłem za Astrid. Wyszliśmy z budynku. Tak świeże powietrze i wolność. No prawie świeże nie licząc spalenizn produkowanych przez auta jadące po ulicach naszego Berk, naszego domu. Przechodziliśmy przez jezdnię do przystanku gdy nagle… CDN Nagle za zakrętu wyłoniło się czarne Ferrari i jechało 200 km/h prosto na Astrid która była krok dalej przede mną. Nie zauważyła zagrożenie. Nie wiele myśląc popchnąłem Astrid do przodu aż upadła. Ja niestety nie zdążyłem, potem ujrzałem nicość. Tylko usłyszałem głos Astrid: Czkawka!!!- potem zamknąłem oczy. Nic nie czułem, nic nie widziałem. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID Uratował mi życie! Narażając własne! Byłam w szoku. Nic nie zrobiłam tylko się rozpłakałam. Teraz poczułam jak bardzo jest mi ważny i po raz pierwszy poczułam uczucie, którego nigdy nie doznałam. Gdy ja byłam w totalnym szoku, jakiś świadek wypadku zachował zimną krew i zadzwonił najpierw po pogotowie, a potem po policje gdyż sprawca wypadku tak jak szybko się pojawił tak zniknął. W tedy sobie uświadomiłam, że Czkawka jest ranny. Podbiegłam do niego oddychał, ale ciężko. Przeżył! Dzięki ci Thorze! Po paru minutach mężczyźni z Pogotowia Ratunkowego podbiegli do nas i na noszach wsadzili Czkawkę do karetki, która szybko pojechała do szpitala. Ja nadal tam stałam i odprowadzałam ją wzrokiem. Nagle ktoś złapałam mnie w ramionach i odciągnął mnie do tyłu na chodnik. Była to Szpadka. Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka. Nie akceptowała Czkawki, ale chyba rozumiała, że to mój przyjaciel, bo mnie przytuliła. Widocznie widziała to całe zdarzenie. Ja już nie mogłam wytrzymać wybuchłam. Na dobre się rozpłakałam, a Szpadka delikatnie głaszcząc mnie po włosach mówiła, że wszystko już w porządku. Ale wcale tak nie było. Czkawka może nie przeżyć tej nocy. Nie wiadomo jak jest jego stan, ale na pewno poważny. Czkawka! Całkiem zapomniałam. Oderwałam się od Szpadki i poprosiłam ją żeby pojechała ze mną do szpitala. Ona się od razu zgodziła. Widocznie nie chciała abym w taki stanie była sama. Nikt nie ma lepszej przyjaciółki od niej. Może i czasem nie błyszczy inteligencją, lubi się kłócić to jak przychodzi do rzeczy pokazuje że zależy jej na naszej przyjaźni. Co ja bym zrobiła bez niej! Szpadka zadzwoniła po taksówkę i pojechałyśmy prosto do szpitala. Gdy weszłyśmy do budynku, zapytałyśmy się gdzie leży Czkawka Haddock. Gdy otrzymałyśmy odpowiedź szybkim krokiem ruszyłyśmy do niego. Na piętrze, bo tam się znajdował, dostrzegłam jego rodziców. Jego matka cała była w łzach, a jego ojciec… Nie wierzę to był prezydent! Pocieszał najwyraźniej swoją żonę. Wiedziałam, że Czkawka i Stoick mają tak samo na nazwisko, ale kto by pomyślał, że są spokrewnieni. To był dla mnie szok. Gdyby wszyscy się o tym dowiedzieli na pewno by chcieli się z nim przyjaźnić. Bo co się nie robi dla sławy! Podeszłam bliżej. Zobaczyłam tylko przez szybę ledwo oddychającego Czkawkę. Nagle poczułam na moim ramieniu czyjąś rękę. Była to pani Haddock. Lekarze powiedzieli, że jest w bardzo ciężkim stanie. Jak przeżyje tę noc, będzie szansa, że wyzdrowieje. Jutro przejdzie poważną operację. Nie jest wykluczone, że będzie kaleką do końca życia- było jej naprawdę ciężko. Mówiła przez łzy. On nie może umrzeć. Uratował mi życie- szepnęłam sama do siebie, ale widocznie rodzice Czkawki to usłyszeli. Opowiesz nam co się tam stało- nie okazywał tego, ale naprawdę martwił się o syna Dobrze, a więc… Czkawka i ja szliśmy na przystanek. Gdy przechodziliśmy przez ulicę nagle upadłam. Nie wiedziałam o co chodzi. Spojrzałam do tyłu na Czkawkę, ale co zobaczyłam zmroziło mi krew w żyłach. Jakieś auto jadące z niewiarygodną szybkością uderza w Czkawkę, który wylądował paręnaście metrów dalej. Auto się nie zatrzymało. Potem przyjechała karetka i to koniec. Wasz syn to bohater. Jest naprawdę wspaniałym przyjacielem. I przez to, że patrzyłam się przed siebie, zamiast patrzeć co dzieje się wokół mnie Czkawka może umrzeć- po ostatnich słowach rozpłakałam się. Myślałam, że zaraz zaczną na mnie krzyczeć, że to przeze mnie, ale tak się nie stało. Mama Czkawki przytuliła mnie i zaczęła pocieszać. Ja bym nie umiała być taka spokojna jak ona, a co dopiero jeszcze pocieszać, Ale wiem jak się czuje. Po paru minutach podszedł do Stoicka lekarz. Przez chwilę rozmawiali, a potem popatrzeli się na mnie. Nie wiedziałam o co chodzi, ale nadal stałam wtulona w Valkę, a Szpadka stała obok też do mnie przytulona. Lekarz podszedł do mnie. Wiem co teraz przeżywasz i wiem, że jesteś w szoku, ale policjanci mimo to poprosili abyś z nimi porozmawiała. Dobrze.- odkleiłam się od wspólnego przytulaska i poszłam za lekarzem. Weszliśmy do gabinetu lekarskiego. Widocznie nie chcieli mnie fatygować do komendy. To nawet dobrze, bo mam zamiar po tej rozmowie odwiedzić Czkawkę. W pokoju byłam tylko ja i dwóch mężczyzn w policyjnych mundurach, gdyż lekarz wyszedł. No to teraz zacznie się przesłuchanie. Jeden z mężczyzn pokazał znacząco ręką na krzesło. Usiadłam. Chwile przemilczeliśmy, aż w końcu drugi mężczyzna zaczął rozmowę. Stop, przesłuchanie: Jestem starszy aspirant Mieczysław Nocul (wiem, że ściągnęłam z serialu, ale nie miałam pomysłów). Wiemy, że jesteś w szoku, ale chcielibyśmy się dowiedzieć co się stało i jak najszybciej znaleźć sprawcę.Pomożesz nam? Ja tylko kiwnęłam głową na znak, że się zgadzam. Opowiedział to samo co rodzicom Czkawki. Jeden uważnie mnie słuchał, a drugi chyba to wszystko notował. Normalnie jak na wykładzie. Na koniec popłynęła mi znowu łza więc schyliłam głowę aby nie zauważyli. Pan aspirant wstał z wygodnego fotelu i podziękował. Drugi policjant odprowadził mnie do wyjścia, gdzie czekał na mnie… CDN Czekał na mnie mój tata. Od razu podbiegł do mnie, a ja się do niego przytuliłam. Tak bardzo lubiłam to robić. Bardzo go kochałam, nawet jak czasem dostaje kare. No cóż często z mojej winy, więc… Ale wracając głaskał mnie po włosach i ruszył ze mną ku wyjściu. Chciał abym wróciła do domu, ale ja nie mogłam zostawić Czkawki. PO PROSTU NIE MOGŁAM!!! Tata mnie zrozumiał, że się o niego martwię: Wiem, że się o niego martwisz. Zresztą jak jego rodzice i ja. Uratował ci życie. Będę mu wdzięczny do końca życia. Obiecuje, że jutro z samego rana cię tu przywiozę, ale proszę cię żebyś teraz wróciła do domu. Po tym wszystkim jesteś na pewno bardzo zmęczona, a Czkawka na pewno nie chciał by widzieć swojej przyjaciółki w takim stanie. Nie musisz robić tego dla Mie czy dla kogoś innego. Zrób to dla siebie i dla Czkawki. Nawet się nie obejrzysz jak wyzdrowieje- powiedział. Naprawdę się o mnie martwił. Po śmierci mamy stał się lekko nad opiekuńczy, ale w tej chwili to mi nie przeszkadzało. A wręcz przeciwnie to mi pomogło. Poszliśmy do wyjścia, a za nami szła Szpadka i rodzice Czkawki. Tato najpierw podjechał pod dom Thorstonów , a potem pojechaliśmy prosto do domu. Gdy otworzyłam drzwi pierwsze co zobaczyłam to wesołą mordkę mojego psa. Wichurka ostatnio naprawdę była szczęśliwa po tym jak poznała Szczerbatka. Mój kochany Husky jak zwykle umie nawet w najtrudniejszych sytuacjach wywołać u mnie uśmiech. Poszłam razem z Wichurą do mojego pokoju. No tak zaraziłam się od Czkawki miłością do rysowania. Cały mój pokój był poobklejany rysunkami i szkicami. Na większości była tam Wichura i Szczerbatek. Te malunki wspominały mi o Czkawce. Jak ja za nim tęsknie… Po mimo wielu wydarzeń z poprzedniego dnia szybko zasnęłam, ale i szybko wstałam. Poszłam do łazienki. Umyłam się, ubrałam i uczesałam. Potem nakarmiłam Wichurkę, a sama zeszłam na dół. Mój tato w spokoju kończył kawę. Najwyraźniej był gotowy pojechać. Zjadłam w pospiechu śniadanie i razem z tatą wyszliśmy z domu. Po paru minutach dojechaliśmy na miejsce. Rodzice Szpadki pozwolili by została z tobą. Zaraz powinna przyjechać. Za dwie godziny przyjadę po was. Uważaj na siebie. Ja tylko pokiwałam głową i weszłam do budynku. Od razu poszłam do tego samego miejsca. Tam czekała już jego mama. Zauważyła mnie. Postanowiłam nic się nie odzywać. Przez szybę zobaczyłam tylko Czkawkę. Oddychał, czyli jest szansa!!! Wyglądał tak pięknie. Bezbronnie i uroczo. Gdyby nie ja to nic by się mu nie stało. Nadal zadręczała mnie ta myśl. Nie wiem co bym bez niego zrobił. Naprawdę zleży mi na nim. Po chwili milczenia podeszła do mnie Valka: Przeżył noc to dobry znak. Lekarze przygotowują się do operacji, która zmieni jego życie na zawsze. Pytanie czy jest na tyle silny by ją przeżyć- powiedziała, a potem westchnęła. Jest na tyle silny by narażać własne życie by kogoś uratować to dlaczego nie mógł by być teraz- to były moje pierwsze słowa od powrotu do domu. Cieszyłam się, że Valka mnie rozumie i pociesza. Po chwili wywieźli Czkawkę do Sali operacyjny. Nie kryłam zmartwienia i troski. W tedy przyszła Szpadka. Uśmiechnęłam się do niej. Ona odwzajemniła uśmiech. Po trzech godzinach milczenia i tulenia się do przyjaciółki, przyszedł Stoick z Szczerbatkiem, który widać był zatroskany o swojego pana. Nie dziwie się mu. Doberman podszedł do mnie. Najpierw mnie zaczął obwąchiwać, a potem lizać aż się przewróciłam. Wszyscy (czyt. Rodzice Czkawki i Szpadka) zaczęli się śmiać. Ja również. Niestety po zabawnej sytuacji musiała przyjść nieprzyjemna. Podszedł lekarz prowadzący z nie zbyt wesołą miną. Spodziewałam się najgorszego. Najpierw zwrócił się do rodziców Czkawki: Państwa syn ma naprawdę dużą wolę walki, ale to nie zawsze wystarcza- mówił ze spokojem, ale widać było, że jest to tak samo ciężka sytuacja jak dla nas. Przybliżyłam się ze Szpadką i Szczerbatkiem by lepiej słyszeć. Najwyraźniej nikt nie miał nic przeciwko- Niestety to był ciężki wypadek. To i tak cud, że jeszcze żyje. Będzie całkowicie normalnie funkcjonował prócz jednej rzeczy. Niestety, ale miał mocne zakażenie i dostał Żylną Chorobę Zakrzepowo- Zatorową lewej nogi. Nic nie mogliśmy zrobić. Ja, rodzice mojego przyjaciela i Szpadka popatrzeliśmy się na niego jak na wariata. Z jego wypowiedzi zrozumiałam, że będzie żyć, ale nic po za tym. Lekarz tylko westchnął: Państwa syn zrobił sobie duże Auł Auł i trzeba było zrobić amputacje. A tak dokładniej do połowy łydki lewej nogi. – facet się tak wkurzył, że zaczął gadać do nas jak to trzylatków. Przynajmniej zrozumiałam o co mu chodzi- Niestety nie wiadomo kiedy się obudzi. Może to potrwać kilka dni, tygodni, miesięcy a nawet lat Lat??? Przykro mi, ale niestety tak. Mamy nadzieję, że parę dni to maks. Zatkało mnie. Miałam czekać tyle czasu by znów ujrzeć ten jego uroczy uśmiech i te cudowne zielone oczy, by z nim porozmawiać. Ale i tak byłam szczęśliwa. Dla mnie mógł by być całkowitym kaleką, byle żył i znów spędzał czas w moim towarzystwie. Uśmiechnęłam się i odetchnęłam z ulgą, że żyje. Jego rodzice rozpłakali się ze szczęścia, byli najszczęśliwszymi ludźmi na świeci. Oczywiście zaraz za mną. Tez się popłakałam i przytuliłam Szpadkę, która też była wesoła. Może nawet polubi mojego przyjaciela, jak i on ją. Teraz moje życie będzie inne, ale wiem, że mogę liczyć w najtrudniejszych chwilach na tatę i przyjaciół no i na Wichurkę i Szczerbka. Przyjechał mój tata, trochę spóźniony tak jakieś dwie godzinki. Pojechaliśmy do domu. W domu: Co tam z Czkawką?- trochę prosto z mostu. No, ale cóż to facet. Zero delikatności i wyczucia. Wszystko dobrze. Będzie żył, ale nie wiadomo kiedy się obudzi- westchnęłam- Ale ważne, że nic mu nie jest! To dobrze. Martwiłem się.- po chwili dodał- No cóż jesteśmy. Weszliśmy do środku. Naturalnie zostałam napadnięta przez najfajniejszego psa na świeci, mojego psa. Wichura najpierw zaczęła mnie lizać, a potem skakać wokół mnie. Była już pora lunchu. Tata zamówił naszą ulubioną pizze. W czasie gdy czekaliśmy na nasz obiad, postanowiłam wynagrodzić mojej suczce, za to, że ostatnio mało z nią spędzałam czas. Ganiałyśmy po całym domu. Bawiłybyśmy się jeszcze trochę, ale zadzwonił dzwonek. Zeszłam na dół i zobaczyłam jak tata rozmawia z pewnym mężczyzną. Tym mężczyzną okazał się być… CDN Przepraszam, że tak krótko, ale nie mam teraz czasu. Next pojawi się jutro rano. Prawdopodobnie... -Dedykt dla Agaciorek03 za odgadnięcie! Tym mężczyzną okazał się być dostawca pizzy. Hmmmm! Zapach mojej ulubionej pizzy. Wichura też to poczuła, bo radośnie machała ogonem i wystawiła swój duży różowy jęzor na wierzch. Tato właśnie niósł nasz posiłek do jadalni. Pałaszowałam ją jak dzika, nie powiem że wyszło mi to na dobre zaczął pobolewać mnie brzuch. Na szczęście ból ustąpił bardzo szybko, można rzec , że zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił. Wchodząc na górę po schodach uświadomiłam sobie że pojutrze są urodziny bliźniaków, w tym momencie puknęłam się w czoło. Muszę znaleźć dla nich prezent!! NASTĘPNEGO DNIA Niestety dziś tato nie odpuścił mi i musiałam iść do szkoły. Zjadłam śniadanie ogarnęłam się, nakarmiłam mojego psiaka, widać była głodna ponieważ przyniosła mi pod nogi miskę. Właśnie zatrzymaliśmy się na parkingu szkolnym. Widziałam sylwetki różnych osób wchodzących do budynku. Zauważyłam tam grupkę moich przyjaciół. Podbiegłam do nich. Astrid czemu ciebie wczoraj nie było, Słońce- na te słowa walnęłam w brzuch. Wszyscy się zaczęli śmiać, a Szpadka tylko się uśmiechnęła znacząco. Weszliśmy do budynku, a ja szepnęłam Szpadce do ucha: ,, Dzięki ”. Ona znów się uśmiechnęła. Podeszłyśmy do swoich szafek. Ona miała obok mnie. Wyciągnęłam potrzebne książki i razem ruszyłyśmy w stronę klasy. Miałyśmy jeszcze parę minut do lekcji. <Śledzik> To opowiesz czemu cie nie było?- było widać, że jest ciekawski. Już chciałam coś powiedzieć, ale Szpadka przerwała mi: Jakbyście nie zauważyli mnie tez nie było. Byłyśmy razem na wagarach. Musiałyśmy trochę odpocząć od szkoły i od was. Chodź Astrid!- lepszej wymówki nie wymyśliłabym. Ale miny moich kolegów, były bezcenne . ''' '''Poszłyśmy usiąść w ławkach, bo zadzwonił dzwonek. Nic ciekawego się do mojej przedostatniej lekcji nic się nie działo wiec ominę ten fragment. Ostatnia była plastyka. Nadal mięliśmy pracować w tych samych grupach. Bliźniaki oczywiście się pokłóciły co maja narysować (bo tym razem mieliśmy narysować siebie nawzajem), Sączysmark i Śledzik lepiej nie gadać, a Cat i Sydney pracowały nawet w spokoju. A co ja miałam zrobić… ' Czy wiesz co się stało Czkawce?' ' Niestety, ale dziś nie przyjdzie do szkoły i nie wiem kiedy wróci.' ' Aha, no dobrze to zrób np. zadania domowe albo porysuj sobie cokolwiek- po tym podeszła do swojego biurka, a ja wyciągnęłam blok rysunkowy, bo nie miałam zamiaru robić lekcji. Z bloku wypadła kartka. Na niej narysowana była Wichura w towarzystwie Szczerbatka. W tedy mnie olśniło! Wiem co kupię bliźniakom!' Ale teraz.. co mam powiedzieć bliźniakom aby na razie nie wróciły do domu ponieważ muszę pogadać z ich rodzicami… WIEM!! ' ' Szpadka, Mieczyk chodźcie na chwilę. Podeszli do mnie ' ' Co Astrid? ' Dziś miał do nas dojść nowy uczeń, Eret na pewno go rozpoznacie jest umięśniony ma czarne włosy, waszym zadaniem jest oprowadzenie go po całej szkole, możecie kilka razy, ale na początek go znajdźcie.' ' Tak jest!' Okej mam ich z głowy. Wybiegłam szybko z szkoły i po chwili jechałam autobusem, po 5minutach ukazał mi się przystanek na którym muszę wysiąść. Przebiegłam dość duży kawałek, mają dom blisko mnie, trochę daleko od przystanku. Zapukałam do drzwi, otworzyła mi mama bliźniaków z pytaniem: ' O cześć Astrid o co chodzi?' ' O urodziny Szpadki i Mieczyka.' ' To słucham.' ' Chciała bym kupić dla nich prezent, na który muszę mieć zgodę od ich rodziców.' Zaczęłyśmy dalej o tym rozmawiać w końcu przekonałam mamę bliźniaków, to teraz tylko jechać po prezent. Kupienie prezentu zajęło mi dość dużo czasu, gdy już go miałam pojechałam do domu było po trzeciej. ' Cześć tato.' ' Cześć córciu.' ' Tato zawieziesz mnie do szpitala? Chcę zobaczyć co z Czkawką.' ' Pewnie to chodź.' Dojechaliśmy do szpitala wybiegłam z auta, i kierowałam się do drzwi. Po dość długim wstępie, byłam pod salą w której znajdował się Czkawka, doktor pozwolił mi tylko patrzeć przez szklane drzwi ponieważ Czkawka jeszcze się nie obudził. Siedziałam tam z 1godzinę przypominając sobie świetne chwile spędzone razem, oraz .. wypadek to moja wina że teraz tu leży. Gdy wróciłam do domu odrobiłam lekcje, a potem ległam na moim łóżku. Rano tak nie chciałam iść do szkoły no, ale mus to mus. Oporządziłam się w 20minut, zjadłam śniadanie nakarmiłam piesełka i poprosiłam aby tato odwiózł mnie do szkoły. Gdy weszłam do klasy myślałam, że mam zwidy, wczoraj wymyśliłam chłopaka imieniem Eret, a teraz on jest tutaj?! WTF!? Usiadłam na swoje miejsce i przez całą lekcje rozmyślałam nad tym kiedy Czkawka się obudzi, na przerwie Ja i Szpadka wyszłyśmy na boisko. Wszyscy chłopcy gapili się na nas.. Wszystkie lekcje minęły mi na rozmyślaniu, albo o Czkawce, albo o tym czy prezent im się spodoba. Dochodzi 1700 godzina o której jest rozpoczęcie imprezy wzięłam prezent i ruszyłam, ubrana jestem w sukienkę do pół uda z przodu a z tyłu do połowy łydki, koloru brzoskwiniowego do tego czarną koszulę i czarne trampki. Włosy mam związane w kucyka. Prezent miał na sobie trochę materiałów do „pakowania” i kokardkę. O już doszliśmy. Zapukałam i po chwili Szpadka z Mieczykiem otworzyli drzwi. ' ' Wszystkiego najlepszego!- Krzyknęłam – podałam im ich prezent. ' Ale fajny!!' ' Będziesz nazywał się …… JOT!' ' Nie bo WYM!' ' JOT' ' WYM' ' JOT' ' A może Jotwym albo wymjot?' ' HMM.. Wymjot tak masz na imię.- golden retriever na skutek usłyszenia imiona zaczął skakać wokół bliźniaków lizając ich przy tym.' ' Chyba mu się podoba : ).' CDN.. Zaczęła się imprezka bliźniaki o dziwo się ani razu nie pokłóciły. Potem był tort….. wielki tort, miał trzy piętra, był owocowy. ''' '''Oczywiście impreza bez wojny na jedzenie jest nieudana, każdy był w torcie. Po 1 w nocy wróciłam do domu i od razu poszłam spać. RANO: ' Wreszcie sobota!' Oporządziłam się ubrałam koszulkę bez rękawów z wycięciami po bokach do biodra, koloru czarnego z białym nadrukiem, spodenki jeansowe białe z niebieskimi przecierami i trampki najzwyklejsze za kostkę koloru czarnego. Na śniadanie miałam dziś tosty z malinami… Mniam! Mam pomysł co dziś robić! Wezmę Wichurkę i Szczerbatka na polanę obok niej jest rzeczka, akurat świetne miejsce na spędzenie czasu z pupilami. Wyruszyłam o 8 rano do domu rodziny Haddock dotarłam przed 9. Gdy zapukałam otworzyła mi mama Czkawki ' Dzień dobry.' ' Dzień dobry co cię tu sprowadza Astrid?' ' Chciałam spytać czy mogę wziąć Szczerbatka na spacer.' ' Oczywiście, przyda mu się trochę ruchu ponieważ to Czkawka zawsze z nim biegał po dworze.' ' Dziękuję odprowadzę go potem.' Po 30minutach drogi pieszo dotarłam na polankę puściłam Wichurę i Szczerbatka, aby mogli się trochę pobawić. Ja chwilę poganiałam z nimi, a potem usiadłam przy rzeczce, gdy nagle oba psiaki wskoczyły na mnie i zaczęły mnie lizać i skakać po mnie. Śmiałam się jak nigdy. Po chwili usłyszałam szczekanie, ale to niebyła ani Wichura ani Szczerbatek, zobaczyłam Wymjota na drugiej stronie rzeki, oraz Szpadkę całującą się z Eretem, Czejaj co ?! Szpadka i Eret się całują. ''' '''OMG! Jak mogła mi nie powiedzieć że go kocha! Postanowiłam pomoczyć się trochę w rzeczce, może to pomoże w zapomnieniu choć na chwilę o wszystkich złych sprawach.. Bardzo mi się podobało woda sięgała mi do kolan, zmierzałam w stronę psów ale niepotrzebnie, jak na zawołanie oba skoczyły na mnie i wylądowałam w wodzie tylko teraz w pozycji siedzącej zaczęłam się śmiać. Cała mokra wygramoliłam się na brzeg, gdzie na dodatek psy otrzepując się umoczyły mnie jeszcze bardziej. CDN.. ' 'Usiadłam na trawie i przy okazji na dmuchawcach które od razu odleciały.. Postanowiłam wracać ponieważ zaczęło się ściemniać. Odprowadziłam Szczerbatka i ruszyłam do domu. Po drodze spotkałam Szpadkę umówiłyśmy się na jutro aby pogadać na spokojnie. Po powrocie nakarmiłam wichurę a sama bez kolacji ruszyłam do swojego pokoju, poczym ległam na łóżko. Obudziłam się o 7.30. O nie zaspałam! Czemu budzik nie zadzwonił? Czekaj dziś mamy niedzielę. Więc jeszcze 5 minut i wstaje. Niestety nie dano mi się wyspać, bo Wichurka zobaczyła jak mam otwarte oczy. No tak, właśnie tak to jest jak się ma żarłoczną bestie w domu. Wstałam niechętnie z łóżka i podeszłam do pustej miski mojego husky i napełniłam szybko suchym pokarmem. Moja przyjaciółka od razu wzięła się za pałaszowanie. Widok jej szczęśliwej wywołuje u mnie uśmiech, a jej wesołe merdanie rozbawienie. Zeszłam na dół. Nikogo nie było więc domyśliłam się, że tata jeszcze śpi. Nie jest rannym ptaszkiem w porównaniu do mnie. Mam to po mamie. Tak bardzo za nią tęsknie. Z nią życie było łatwiejsze… Ale nie ma co rozdrapywać starych ran! Poszłam prosto do kuchni zrobić sobie śniadanie. Dziś zjem może tosty z dżemem i herbatą z sokiem malinowym. Jak pomyślałam tak zrobiłam. Szybko wszystko zniknęło z talerza i tym razem nie za sprawką głodnego psa w domu jak ostatnio! Gdy kończyłam jeść na dół z szedł mój tata w towarzystwie Wichury. No i po co komu budzik jak się ma psa. Smacznego!- odpowiedział z uśmiechem, wyciągając z lodówki jogurt i siadając naprzeciwko mnie. Cześć- próbowałam się uśmiechnąć ale z pełną buzią nie najlepiej to wyszło. No cóż. To za ile jedziemy? Nie musiałam się pytać o co chodzi, bo wiedziałam. Sama przecież o to go poprosiłam. Szybko uporał się z jedzeniem, a ja czym prędzej wybiegłam z domu w stronę garażu i wsiadłam do auta. Zaraz za mną wsiadł tata, a Wichurka usiadła mi na kolanach. Ruszyliśmy. Po paru minutach byliśmy na miejscu. Tato niestety musiał jechać do pracy więc sama weszłam do budynku. Szłam tylko chwile długimi korytarzami, ale czas mi się dłużył. Chciałam go zobaczyć. Móc zobaczyć jego piękną twarz, którą nie widziałam zaledwie parę dni, które dla zwykłego człowieka były niczym. Ale on nie jest zwykły. Jest moim przyjacielem, który przeze mnie prawie stracił życie. Szłam szybko nie oglądając się. Czułam tylko spojrzenia innych i dotrzymującą mi kroku moją psią towarzyszkę. Jestem wreszcie na miejscu. Spodziewałam się, że zobaczę tu jego rodziców, Szczerbatka, a nawet Szpadkę, która mnie pociesza i polubiła go, ale co robi tu On!!! Najbardziej ze wszystkich go gnębił i upokarzał. Nienawidzili się. Pewnie przyszedł tu się z niego pośmiać i zdenerwować mnie. Co tu robisz?- zapytałam się spokojnie, choć byłam wściekła. Nie chce by się naśmiewał z mojego przyjaciela. Prawdziwego przyjaciela. Astrid? A ty co tu robisz?- widać było że się mnie tu nie spodziewa. Zadałam pierwsza pytanie! Dobrze, ale obiecaj, że nikomu nie powiesz. Proszę!- byłam strasznie ciekawa co mi powie, więc przytaknęłam na odpowiedź A więc mój tato to brat Stoicka Haddocka, czyli ojca Czkawki. A to oznacza z kolei, że … Jesteś kuzynem Czkawki- nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Skoro są spokrewnieni to dlaczego znęca się nad swoim bliskim kuzynem. I to niby z kobietą się nie dogadasz. Ogarnąć facetów. Dobra a ty co tu robisz? Bo nie wmówisz mi, że jesteś w odwiedzinach u chorej babci! Nie, nie jestem! A więc co tu robisz? Jestem w odwiedzinach u przyjaciela. U kogo? U Czkawki. U czkawki? Chyba co dopiero to powiedziałam. Jeszcze cztery miesiące temu go szczerze nienawidziłaś. (trzy miesiące temu był ten wypadek, a przyjaźnili się miesiąc przed wypadkiem. Oczywiście nikt nie wiedział) To nie tak. Nie chciał byście się dowiedzieli, bo uważał, że tak będzie lepiej dla mojej reputacji. To jest najwspanialszy przyjaciel świata. A wiesz czemu tu leży nie przytomny?- mówiłam to bliska płaczu, a on przecząco pokręcił głowę- Dlatego, że mnie uratował. Ocalił mi życie. Gdyby nie on nie stała bym tu i nie rozmawiałabym z tobą. Naraził własne pokazując że nigdy nie zostawi mnie w potrzebie. Jest cudowny. Przeze mnie tu leży i nie ma nogi! Jak to… Jak to nie ma nogi! Nic o tym nie wiedziałem!- w tedy opowiedziałam wszystko co się stało od mojej przeprowadzki, powiedziałam mu o tym nieszczęsnym dniu i o tym, że nie dało się uratować jego nogi. A potem zrobiłam coś co sama się sobie dziwie. Przytuliłam Sączysmarka. A on nie zareagował jak ostatni palant tylko zaczął mnie pocieszać. No patrzcie co do niego widać też trochę się myliłam. Ale po chwili się otrząsnęłam i oderwałam się od niego. Przeprosiłam go, a on tylko posłał mi uśmiech, ale nie taki głupkowaty jak zwykle, ale przyjacielski i pełen troski. Ok zaczynam bać się. Zaprzyjaźniłam się z chłopakiem, którego wcześniej oczerniałam, Sączysmark i Szpadka zaczęli się zachowywać jak prawdziwi przyjaciele. A na dodatek Szpadka i Eret są chyba teraz razem… Dobra nie ważne. Nie czas na moje rozmyślenia. Chwila stałam razem z Sączysamrkiem w milczeniu, a Szczerb i Wichura zaczęli biegać po całym szpitalu. Chciałam ich uspokoić, ale nie udawało mi się to zbytnio. Nagle się zatrzymali i spojrzeli przed siebie. Też tam spojrzałam i to co zobaczyłam przeszło moje najśmielsze oczekiwania… To byłą moja klasa przyszła na spotkanie z Czkawką, ale jak?! Przecież nikt go nielubił. ' I jak z nim?' ' Nie wiem właśnie przyszłam, ale chyba nie za dobrze.' Rozmawialiśmy tak do późna. Gdy przyjechał po mnie tata. ''' '''Poszłam do swojego pokoju i zasnęłam 2 W NOCY. Tato wszedł do mojego domu i szybko wyrwał mnie z snu. ' ' Astrid wstawaj! Czkawka się obudził. ' Co?! Czemu wcześniej mnie nie obudziłeś! Szybko jedziemy do niego.' Gdy weszłam do szpitala tam zauważyłam … ''' '''Sorki że taki krótki ale chwilowo niemy śle. Kto zgadnie kogo zauważyła Astrid dostanie dedyk. Szczerbatka drapiącego w drzwi z których wyszedł lekarz, zaczął rozmawiać nauczycielką i jego rodzicami nie wiedziałam o czym mówią więc podeszłam wraz z klasą. ' Umarł. – od razu gdy to usłyszałam pobiegłam na koniec korytarza i osunęłam się po ścianie. ' Po chwili słyszalny był stukot i rozmowy mojej klasy. Nie wiem co się działo ponieważ schowałam twarz w rękach i płakałam przez co moje oczy nabierały czerwonych odcieni. Nagle poczułam otarcie o moje ramię, ale ani mi się śniło reagować po chwili byłam pewna, że ktoś usiadł obok mnie. Mój towarzysz zaczął gładzić moje włosy, objął mnie ramieniem w talii i zapytał z troską: < Towarzysz> Co się stało Astrid? Gdy tylko usłyszałam ten głos…. Tak dobrze mi znany zerwałam się i przytuliłam go najmocniej jak umiałam. Gdy odkleiłam się od niego był lekko zdziwiony, ale po chwili zrozumiał, że brakowało mi go. ' Astrid?.. Mam pytanie..' ' Tak Czkawka?' ' No bo widzisz Astrid ja.. ja k…o..' ' O co chodzi?' ' Kończyłem dziś rysunek na którym jesteś ty Szczerbek Wichura i ja i Niewinem czy ci się spodoba..( ZMYŁA HYHYHY)' ' Czkawka na pewno, przecież masz wielki talent.' ' Dziękuję. A i mam jeszcze jedno pytanie, chodzi o nasze spotkania i przyjaźń.' ' Tak?' ' No bo widzisz.. niebyło mnie tyle w szkole i chciał bym się z tobą częściej spotkać, abyśmy się razem pouczyli co ty na to?( znów zmyłka) ' ' Pewnie, że tak. – poczym znów go przytuliłam.' CDN.. ''' '''Dziś next pisałam ja (Adve) musiałam przejść 4 razy przez miasto, aby wena była xD mam nadzieję że się podoba. ' 'Okej ten next jest specjalny, z dwóch powodów jeden to urodziny jednej z naszych fanek 'SweetJaga 'Życzymy ci wszystkiego najlepszego! Mamy nadzieję że ten dzień minął ci wspaniale. To zaczynamy ciąg dalszy. Była 00:00 za pozwoleniem lekarzy i rodziców zostaliśmy wszyscy w szpitalu i postanowiliśmy grać w butelkę. Pierwsza kręcę ja, butelka obraca się i powoli zwalnia, stop, Sączysmark. ' Wyzwanie czy pytanie?' Oczywiście wyzwanie! ' ' ' Ok. A więc zatańcz kaczuszki w samych gaciach.' ' ' ' Co?! Eh no dobra. – zdjął ciuchy został w majtkach. Zaczął.' ' ' ' UUUUU dawaj!!' ' ' ' Dobra zaliczone teraz ty kręcisz.' ' ' Sączysmark zakręcił i wypadł Mieczyk. ' ' ' Wyzwanie czy pytanie?' ' ' ' Pytanie.' ' ' ' Czy to prawda, że pobiłeś rekord głupoty?' ' ' ' Tak. Ale że co ?! Nie no Niewinem o czym gadamy.' ' ' ' Dobra. To wiadomo że tak. Kręć.' ' ' ' Ok.- zakręcił butelka wycelowała w Cathrine.' ' ' I tak graliśmy w najlepsze gdy nagle butelka zatrzymała się na mnie, a że mieczyk kręcił kazał mi pocałować Smarka. Odmówiłam i oddałam fanta, moją koszulkę. ' ' Kręciliśmy dalej, ale gdy wypadło na Czkawkę nastała głucha cisza… Ponieważ Mieczyk jak to on zadał mu Powiedzenie co o mnie myśli lub czuje oraz aby zrobił coś czego bym nieoczekiwana po nim. ' ' Podszedł do mnie i szepnął mi do ucha: ' ' ' Astrid… kocham Cię.- poczym pocałował mnie z języczkiem, nie sprzeciwiałam się, wręcz przeciwnie, był namiętny. ' ' ' Po całym zdarzeniu zemdlałam. ' ' Obudziłam się bardzo późno bo o 12:30. Byłam w szpitalu. Czekaj co?! W ogóle nic nie pamiętam. ' ' ' '''Poczułam jak czyjaś ręka zsuwa się z mojej talii. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Czkawkę. Leżał obok mnie na podłodze… jak i reszta klasy( nie licząc nauczycielki i kilku osób które wcześniej wyszły). ' ' ' '''Starałam sobie coś przypomnieć, ale na marne. Po chwili zauważyłam jak inni się budzą. Było też słychać kłótnię Mieczyka i Szpadki od razu po przebudzeniu o tym kto szybciej wstał, choć to i tak nieważne ponieważ po chwili nawet nie wiedzieli o co ta kłótnia. ' ' Ostatni obudził się Czkawka, który popatrzył na mnie z uśmiechem. Wtedy zapytałam: ' ' ' Co się działo w nocy? Zupełnie nic nie pamiętam.' ' ' ' Gdy byliście wszyscy postanowiliśmy pograć w butelkę, każdy dostał wyzwanie ty miałaś pocałować Sączysmarka ale Nie chciałaś tego zrobić więc dałaś fanta, a że odmówiłaś na zrobienie zadania związanego z Smarkiem on mówił co masz mu dać. Wyszło, że koszulkę.' ' ' ' To przynajmniej wiem czemu nie mam koszulki. A ty co miałeś zrobić?' ' ' Zauważyłam, że nie zamierza powiedzieć mi prawdy, był zakłopotany, ale w końcu powiedział: ' ' ' Musiałem powiedzieć Smarkowi, że go kocham. – kłamał to było jasne, nie chciałam się już o to wykłócać. ' ' ' ' I jak poszło?' ' ' ' Dobrze.- widziałam że nie jest mu dobrze z kłamstwem.' ' ' Wstałam, wyciągnęłam mój top z ręki Sączysmarka. I wyszłam. Ruszyłam do domu. ' ' ''' '''Otworzyłam bramkę, a tam przywitała mnie Wichurka, skacząc na mnie .Po chwili leżałam na trawie lizana przez Wichurkę. Ukradkiem zauważyłam jak tata na mnie patrzy z wielkim uśmiechem. ' ' ' Hej tato co u ciebie? – powiedziałam między śmiechem.' ' ' ' Astrid ja muszę….' ' ' CDN.. ' ' ' '''Tak na koniec.. Vansia życzę ci miłego wyjazdu do Londynu trzymaj się przez ten czas ja bd pisała to opko i ten next to początek. Życzę ci abyś poznała tam dużo wspaniałych osób, abyś bawiła się tam jak nigdy w życiu i byś przez ten tydzień niezapomniała o naszych fanach. ;) ' ' ' '''Pozdrafiam Adve;) ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Astrid ja muszę..wyjechać. Ale jest dobrze jutro przecież macie wyjazd z znajomymi w Alpy.' ' No właśnie! Zupełnie zapomniałam, lecę do Czkawki mu o tym powiedzieć, jego rodzice się zgodzili, ale lepiej żeby wiedział. A no właśnie miłego wyjazdu.' ' Nawzajem córeczko.- ruszył ku samochodowi.' Ruszyłam wraz z Wichurką do Czkawki. Gdy dotarłyśmy, odesłałam moją kochano sunię do Szczerbola. A ja zapukałam do drzwi. Otworzyła mi Valka. ' Dzień dobry pani. Jest Czkawka?' ' Tak u siebie zapraszam.- powiedziała z uśmiechem.' Wbiegłam po schodach na górę zauważyłam uchylone drzwi do pokoju chłopaka, zajrzałam ukradkiem, siedział przy biurku i rysował. Stanęłam za nim. Na rysunku byłam ja i on… trzymaliśmy się za ręce. ' ' Hejka co rysujesz?- udawałam, że nie zauważyłam rysunku. ' Oh wystraszyłaś mnie. Nie nic tak tylko bazgrole. A .. co cię do mnie sprowadza? – powiedział to już z dużym uśmiechem.' ' Chciałam ci opowiedzieć o jutrzejszym wyjeździe w Alpy.' ' Ouh no tak mama coś o tym wspominała.' ' No więc autokar przyjedzie jutro na przystanek za rogiem, będziemy mięli lokum w jakimś hotelu.. będą 4 pokoje dwu osobowe jedziemy w ósemkę.' ' Okej. A o której wyjazd?' ' o 4.' ' Ok. ' ' Nom więc ja już idę muszę się jeszcze spakować. To do zobaczenia! ' ' Do jutra.' Wyszłam i pośpiesznym krokiem ruszyłam do domu po drodze zgarniając Wichurkę. ''' '''Wparowałam do swojego pokoju i zaczęłam zgarniać swoje najlepsze ciuchy, oraz inne rzeczy które uznawałam za potrzebne. Powoli zaczęła dochodzić 23 więc postanowiłam iść spać oczywiście wcześniej ustawiłam budzik. NOC MINĘŁA SPOKOJNIE. Smacznie spałam do czasu gdy nie zadzwonił budzik.. no tak trzeba wstawać mam 30minut na zebranie się. Ubrałam się umyłam, zjadłam śniadanie i wraz z Wichurą ruszyłyśmy na przystanek, był tam prawie każdy prócz Smarka. Choć po chwili dołączył. Autokar przyjechał. Wsiedliśmy. Podróż trwała długo i nudno.( więc niebędę rozpisywać się na ten temat.) Dojechali rano. Stoimy przed hotelem obserwowałam reakcje innych bo moja była bynajmniej śmieszna wgapiałam się w przecudowny hotel. ''' '''Wyrwałam wszystkich z szoku z którego przed chwilą się wyrwałam. ' Dobra to kto z kim w pokoju?' ' My razem!' Ja z Śledzikiem. ' ' ' Ja z Sydney.' ' ' ' Ok. To ja z Czkawką-poczym wysłałam mu uśmiech, oddał mi go również wspaniale. ' ' ' ' To na co czekacie? Do pokoi!' ' ' Po czym wraz z moim współlokatorem ruszyłam do pokoju. ' ' Doszliśmy. Był cudny dwa wielkie łóżka wielka łazienka, cud. ' ' ' ' Wow! ' ' PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI( DŁUGO TEGO NIE BYŁO) 'J'' ' ' '''Po prostu stałem i nie umiałem z siebie nic wydusić, czego kol wiek.' ' ' Dziś był 29.02 więc są moje urodziny i z tego co wiem będą ciekawe. ' ' Prawie cały dzień minął nam na rozpakowaniu się, dochodziła 20. ' ' ' ' Czkawka choć zobaczymy co u bliźniaków. ' ' Posłusznie ruszyłem nie wiedziałem co szykują.. ' ' CDN.. RESZTA ROZDZIAŁU JUTRO :) mam nadzieję że fajnie się czyta. ' ' Pozdrawiam wszystkich czytających jak również komentujących- Adve. ' ' '-Gdy weszliśmy do pokoju bliźniaków, wszyscy krzyknęli NAJLEPSZEGO!' Byłem dość mocno zszokowany ponieważ moje urodziny odbywają się co 4lata, uważałem, że nikt nie będzie pamiętać. Na początku podeszły do mnie bliźniaki. ' Najlepszego Czkawka! – wręczyli mi świetną deskę ( deskorolkę).' ' Dziękuję jest świetna.' Teraz mój kuzyn. ''' '''Dobrego Czkawka! – dostałem od niego świetny szkicownik, a od Śledzika zestaw ołówków. Astrid podeszła do mnie i powiedziała mi na ucho: ' ' (szeptem) Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę, ale otrzymasz ją dopiero w pokoju. ' ' Uśmiechnąłem się do niej. ' ' I tak trwała zabawa w najlepsze był alkohol, a, że są z nami Bliźniaki i Sączysmark, będzie wesoło. ' ' '-Po 3godzinach zabaw prawie każdy był upity oprócz Astrid i mnie, ponieważ wypiłem bardzo mało.' ' ' Postanowiliśmy zagrać w ciekawą grę… polegała ona na tym, że jedna osoba kładzie się na podłodze, zamykając oczy, a inni po kolei robią różne wyzwania i osoba leżąca ma zgadnąć kto to, gdy zgadnie całuje tą osobę w policzek. ' ' Astrid była pierwsza, dostałem wyzwanie, abym zrobił coś co wywoła uśmiech na twarzy Astrid. ' ' Pochyliłem się nad nią i pocałowałem ją w policzek, uśmiech od razu zagościł na jej twarzy. ' ' ''' '''Graliśmy tak do 1 później rozeszliśmy się do pokoi. ' ' W pokoju moja blond współlokatorka podeszła do mnie i wręczyła mi…. ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Wstałam o 400. Leżąc w łóżku wyjrzałam przez okno, pełno śniegu tylko na to czekałam, no dobra nie tylko, ale bardzo chcę sobie pojeździć. Zjem i chyba pójdę na dwór.’ Zrobiłam sobie śniadanie mięliśmy do dyspozycji dość mało składników, ale skleciłam z nich naleśniki, wzięłam sobie 2 placki i posmarowałam je twarożkiem, resztę odłożyłam, po czym wzięła kartkę i długopis była to wiadomość do mojego zielonookiego współlokatora, napisałam „ Tu masz naleśniki, a w lodówce twaróg zjedz jak wstaniesz, ja będę jeździła. Astrid”. OK. To teraz doprowadzić się do porządku to będzie z dziebka trudne ponieważ po wczorajszej imprezce wyglądam jak zombie, wzięłam szczotkę i rozczesałam z wielką trudnością kołtuny na moich blond włosach, umyłam zęby i przeczyściłam twarz, pomalowałam końcówki rzęs i zaczęłam ubierać się, ubrałam to co zwykle, ponieważ nie jest mi zimno, więc miałam na sobie: krótkie spodenki, koszulkę i trampki oraz moją ulubioną bandankę koloru niebieskiego. Ruszyłam na dwór, po drodze wzięłam swoją deskę, był na mniej smok. Gdy już otwierałam drzwi usłyszałam za sobą szczekanie, oczywiście to moja suczka. Poszłyśmy razem. Stoimy na górze, rozglądam się czy jest tabliczka, otóż była, ustawiłam się i .. start, jadę ale nagle … CDN. Sorka, że taki krótki ale jest mi smutno bez mojego przyjaciela który dawał mi pozytywną energię do pisania, to dzięki niemu nexty się pojawiały bo dawał mi dużo weny.. kolejny next w poniedziałek .. Możecie pisać czy wam się podoba. Adve. Słyszę jak by trzask, gdy obejrzałam się za siebie zauważyłam wielką lawinę, zatrzymałam się i próbowałam wyjąć stopy z przytoczeń od deski, lecz na próżno. Zablokowały się. Po chwili nie widziałam nic. Zasypało mnie. Zemdlałam. ''' '''PO PEWNYM CZASIE: Obudziłam się, byłam na łóżku w pokoju hotelowym który dziele z Czkawką. Chciałam sprawdzić czy w pokoju ktoś jest więc na początku popatrzyłam na lewo, ale po chwili odwróciłam wzrok na prawo. Obrócony w stronę okna siedział ON. Mój ukochany( wtedy dostał od niej buziaka i wyznała mu miłość). ' ' Dobrze, że się obudziłaś- wysłał mi pełen ulgi uśmiech. ' Co się ze mną stało? Pamiętam tylko gdy stałam na górze, a potem nic.' ' Nie zauważyłaś, że na tabliczce napisane było uwaga lawiny, zasypało cię, wtedy zostałaś zasypana. Wichurka przyciągnęła cię tu. Od razu zająłem się tobą.' ' Dziękuję.- uśmiechnęłam się.- A długo tak leżę?' ' Tak około trzech godzin.' ' Wow.' Czkawka nic więcej nie powiedział , podszedł do mnie i pocałował. Gdy wrócił do pionu wysłał mi zabójczy uśmiech. ' Kocham Cię.- popatrzyłam się na niego i zatrzepotałam rzęsami.' ' Oj kotku też Cię kocham.' Nagle drzwi od naszego pokoju otworzyły się i wbiegła dziewczyna z blond włosami( kolor platynowy), dużymi czarnymi oczami, piękną talią. Była wysoka, a po sylwetce wnioskuję, że wysportowana. Ubrana była w czarny sweter z długim rękawem, rękawy miała naciągnięte do dłoni, do tego miała białe jeansy, czarne conversy, ciemno szare szelki i do tego czarnego ful capa. Była śliczna, urodą przewyższała mnie o głowę. ' CDN jutro... będzie dłuższy. Adve' ' 'Zwróciłam szybko wzrok na Czkawkę, niewierze, gapił się na nią jak na jakąś boginie. Nagle do pokoju wbiegł też chłopak….. jest śliczny *.*. Ma czarne włosy, czerwoną koszulę w kratę, jeansy czarne, trampki i szelki. Jego oczy są duże i prawie czerwone. Jego rysy twarzy, świetna sylwetka.. po prostu cud. Patrzył na mnie, chyba oblałam się rumieńcem ponieważ uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. ' Przepraszamy. Pomyliliśmy pokój, nasz jest obok. Jeszcze raz przepraszamy.- pociągnął dziewczynę w stronę wyjścia.' Otrząsnęłam się, Czkawka zresztą też. Nie odezwaliśmy się. Wyszłam na korytarz. Tam zauważyłam tego chłopaka podeszłam i zapytałam: ' Hej jak masz na imię? - na początku myślał, że nie mówię do niego, ale po chwili odpowiedział.' ' Mam na imię Zack, a ty? ' ' Astrid, miło cię poznać.- wysłałam mu najbardziej uwodzicielski uśmiech na jaki było mnie w tej chwili stać.' ' (szeptem) Jesteś taka piękna..- podszedł bliżej, też zbliżyłam się do niego, nasze usta dzieliły milimetry i stało się. Pocałunek był wspaniały pełen namiętności.' W tym samym czasie w pokoju Czkawki i Astrid. Perspektywa Czkawki: ' Czkawka.. jesteś taki.. przystojny- wysłała mi zabójczy uśmiech myślałem, że zaraz odpłynę lub zedrę z niej ubrania……… Pocałowałem ją. Nie protestowała, wręcz przeciwnie włączyła się, było idealnie.' Postanowiłem zakończyć związek z Astrid.. ''' '''U Astrid: Wracam do pokoju i powiem Czkawce, że to koniec. Gdy weszłam do pokoju, był tam. Zaczęliśmy rozmowę. ' Czkawka .. przepraszam … ale zrywam z tobą.' ' Astrid.. chciałem powiedzieć to samo..' ' Ouh..' Przez resztę dnia nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie. Poszłam spać. RANO: Ruszyłam w stronę drzwi, poszłam do Zacka, na powitanie pocałował mnie w czoło i dodał: (szeptem) Dzień dobry księżniczko.- zabójczy uśmiech z jego strony.- Jak się spało? ' Dobrze.- również się uśmiechnęłam.' U Czkawki: Wstałem ubrałem się, umyłem i postanowiłem zaprosić Nastię na śniadanie. ''' '''CDN.. Jutro. Adve. ' 'Wyszedłem z pokoju i wtedy zauważyłem Astrid. Siedziała skulona na podłodze, a na jej ręce zauważyłem krew. Podszedłem do niej i zapytałem: ' Astrid co się stało??!' ' Normalnie rozmawiałam z Zackiem gdy nagle zaczął kłócić się ze mną, miał przy sobie nóż… - wtedy podniosła głowę którą chwilę temu chowała w rękach i zobaczyłem coś strasznego… miała wielkie rozcięcie ciągnące się od połowy czoła, pierwsza część na końcu brwi zakończyła się, a duga ciągnęła się spod oka do połowy policzka.' ' Zapłaci za to.. ale teraz choć trzeba to opatrzyć.' Pomogłem jej wstać i zaprowadziłem ją do pokoju, wziąłem apteczkę i zacząłem dokładnie opatrywać jej ranę. Patrzyła się na mnie znacząco, tak naprawdę wcale nie przestałem jej kochać… po prostu gdy zobaczyłem Nastię coś mnie zmuszało do moich reakcji. Astrid uśmiechnęła się do mnie gdy odrywałem wacik od jej rany w celu namoczenia go. ''' '''Gdy po raz kolejny oderwałem wacik nie wytrzymałem pocałowałem ją, zaczęła oddawać mi pocałunki. A jednak. Jestem pewny, że ta Nastia i Zack nie są normalni, ale cóż teraz się tym nie będę zamartwiać, ponieważ mam moją śliczna Astrid. ' CDN JUTRO. ( to miał być jutrzejszy moment ale nie chcę abyście mieli focha. bo będzie smutno :( ) ' Dziękuję czytającym i komentującym, przepraszam już nigdy nie rozłącze hiccstrid w tym opku Adve. ' 'Gdy skończyliśmy całować się, z uśmiechem na twarzy kontynuowałem. Po przemyciu rany, uświadomiłem sobie, że w końcu nie jadłem śniadania. ' Astrid masz ochotę zjeść ze mną śniadanie??' ' Oczywiście.- po czym dostałem całusa.' Ruszyliśmy do kuchni. Wyjąłem miskę i zacząłem robić naleśniki, po kolei dodawałem składnik, kiedy poczułem, że po mojej szyi spływa lepka ciecz, to było JAJKO. O Nie Astrid ja się zemszczę. Wziąłem jajko i trochę mąki nap oczątku rozbiłem jajo na głowie mojej Astiś która stała do mnie tyłem, a potem posypałem ją mąką. Zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Po pół godzinie śniadanie było gotowe, zasiedliśmy przy stole. Po zjedzeniu posprzątaliśmy i poszliśmy na dwór. Byli tam wszyscy. Oczywiście nieobeszło się bez pytań typu: Astrid?! Co się stało?! Nie chcieliśmy im nic mówić, po prostu zatrzymaliśmy to dla siebie. Jeździliśmy 3 godziny na sankach i rzucaliśmy się śnieżkami. zgłodnieliśmy.. było koło 16, więc ruszyliśmy do swoich pokoi na obiad. Przyszykowałem makaron z serem, zauważyłem, że prawie nic niema w lodówce. A więc gdy tylko zjedliśmy zabrałem się z Astrid do sklepu. Chodziliśmy od alejki do alejki Astrid co chwilę pytała mnie o coś… i znów.. ' Czkawka…' Co powie Astrid?? Zgadujcie ! ten kto pierwszy zgadnie dostanie dedyk w kształcie rysunku Szczerbatka. CDN.. ' ' 'Dedyk dla 'Szczerbek1234 sorki talentu nie mam ale rysunek dla cb :) thumb|Nie mam talentu no ale cóż obiecałam :) ' Czkawka….. czy ciebie i Nastię coś łączy? Czy to dlatego ze mną zerwałeś?' Wow zaskoczyła mnie tym pytaniem. Spojrzałem jej prosto w oczy i odpowiedziałem: ' Nie łączy nas już nic, Astrid to przez nią zerwałem z tobą, ale nie z własnej woli.- podszedłem do niej i pocałowałem ją w czoło.- kocham tylko ciebie.' ' Astrid błagam wystarczy tych zakupów ja tu zaraz padnę!- zaczęła się śmiać.- hahaha To jak, idziemy??' ' Oj dobrze dobrze.' Staliśmy w kolejce z 10minut. Tak nareszcie wyszliśmy! ''' '''Ruszyliśmy do hotelu. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID: Dotarliśmy do naszego pokoju. Wtedy powiedziałam: ' Czkawka ty leniuchu(leżał na sofie) zanieś zakupy do kuchni.- zaczęłam cicho podśmiewywać się z niego.' ' Tak, tak. Oczywiście.' Gdy wreszcie doczołgał się do kuchni, wypakowałam zakupy. Postanowiłam zrobić nam kolację. Hmmm… wiem może zrobię Pizzę. Zaczęłam robić pizze, pierwsza próba nie wyszła najlepiej tak jak każda kolejna. Wkurzyłam się. Zamawiam ją przez telefon. Posprzątałam, to wychodzi mi o niebo lepiej niż gotowanie. Dołączyłam do Czkawki, położyłam się obok niego. Przytulił mnie i pocałował w skroń. ' Kocham cię wiesz?- wysłał mi cudny uśmiech.' ' Oczywiście, że wiem.' Jesteś moim jedynym szczęściem. Gdyby nie ty moje życie nie było by takie … - nie dane mi było dokończyć Takie trudne. Gdyby nie ja funkcjonowałbyś normalnie- westchnęła, wstała i podeszła do okna. Ale jesteś głupia Astrid, gdyby nie ten wypadek nie zobaczyłbym jak naprawdę mi na tobie zależy i jak bardzo cierpiałbym jakby ci się coś stał- pomyślałem. Podszedłem do niej i objąłem w talii. Poczułem jak przez jej ciało przebiega lekki dreszcz. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem i pocałowałem ją w szyje. Chciała coś chyba powiedzieć, ale ja też nie lubię słuchać do kończ. Obróciłem ją w moją stronę i lekko musnąłem ją wargami. Ona tylko zamknęła swoje oczy. Oczy, które tak kocham. Wiesz co Astrid ten wypadek ma wiele plusów Niby jakie? Nie musiałem chodzić do szkoły, w końcu się wyspałem, nie kazali mi tyle jeść…- no błagam cię dziewczyno. Znowu dostałem od mojej dziewczyny sierpowego w bark. Czy ty nie rozumiesz, że mogłeś zginąć i wtedy byś naprawdę długo spał, ale i też nigdy nie obudził- mówiła to z taką złością, że już Niechciał mi się żartować. Znów odwróciła się do mnie tyłem. W sumie miała racje. Nie powinienem tak żartować z wypadku a już szczególnie ze swojego. Zanim mi tak brutalnie przeszkodziłaś, chciałem ci powiedzieć, że w tym dniu w tej chwili zrozumiałem, że moje życie nie ma sensu bez ciebie. Bez twojej miłości. Szczerze nie wiem czy jako przyjaciel zrobiłbym to samo, ale z miłości wiem teraz, że zrobię dla ciebie wszystko. Nawet jeśli to oznacza uszczerbek na moim zdrowiu. Wolałbym nawet stracić tą drugą nogę byle tylko być przy tobie. Kocham cię Astrid. Nie wiesz nawet jak bardzo- pocałowałem ją w szyje i usiadłem na łóżku w pokoju. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID To było piękne. Może nie była to ballada zaśpiewana przez niego czy jakiś piękny miłosny poemat, ale słowa, które mówiły, że mnie nie zrani i zrobi dla mnie wszystko. Czułam się szczęśliwa wiedząc, że jakieś osobie na mnie zależy, a mi zależy na niej. Nie wiem ile tam stałam, ale myślałam właściwie co by było gdybyśmy się oboje nie odważyli na wyznaniu uczuć. Uczuć które darzymy siebie nawzajem. Teraz właściwie wiem już o czym mi mówiła moja mama: ,, Miłość jest jak światło życia. Pomaga ci się w nim odnajdywać. Prawdziwa miłość cię nie zrani, nie skrzywdzi. Kiedy kochasz czujesz się wolny i szczęśliwy. Miłość jest w tedy gdy jedna osoba spada, a druga ciągnie ją ku górze. Gdzieś jest tam na świecie twoja miłość. Nie przegap jej. I pamiętaj miłość jest jak mały, delikatny kwiatek, trzeba o niego dbać i w niego wierzyć by urósł na wielką, piękną róże. Róże symbol miłości. Kocham cię córeczko”. Te słowa powiedziała mi mama dzień przed jej śmiercią. Tęsknie za nią. Nie mogę swoim zachowaniem stracić kolejną ważną dla mnie osobę. Nie mogę. Odeszłam od okna i poszłam do pokoju. Czkawka siedział na łóżku i chyba coś rysował. Był tyłem do mnie więc mnie nie zauważył. To dobrze. Podeszłam do niego i usiadłam obok. Nie miałam odwagi spojrzeć mu w oczy po tym jak nie słusznie na niego nakrzyczałam. Jedyne to co zrobiłam to powiedziałam: Przepraszam cię nie powinnam tak ostro reagować. Po odejściu mamy, która zawsze była dla mnie poparciem i osobą która naprawdę mnie kochała, stałam się bardziej chłodna na okazywanie uczyć. Tata starał się mnie jakoś pocieszyć, ale mu samemu było trudno po jej śmierci. Długo nie mógł się pozbierać, a ja zamiast pomóc mu tak jak on mi próbował to obiecałam, że nigdy się nie zakocham a chłopców będę trzymała w odpowiednim dystansie. Kiedyś nie zawsze ,, komunikowałam się” za pomocą brutalnych metod i biciu, ale zdarzenia z przeszłości ukształtowały u mnie różne cech w tym także, że jestem wredna, brutalna, okrutna… I najwspanialszą dziewczyną na świecie. Chyba dzięki Szpadce stałaś się także bardziej uczuciowa i miła. Nie jesteś wredna ani okrutna- objął mnie ramieniem A brutalna?- spojrzałam na niego. W jego cudowne zielone oczy, które są wypełnione miłością. Miłością do mnie. Jak ja go kocham. Wiesz…- był trochę zmieszany, ale chciałam usłyszeć prawdę- Uważam, że każda dziewczyna powinna być w głębi duszy taką małą wojowniczką. Bez tego mogłaby sobie nie poradzić z natrętami, gdy jej chłopaka nie ma w pobliżu. Zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Pocałował mnie znów delikatnie, ale nie miałam ochoty na… jakby to ująć ,,pełnego miłości” buziaka. Gdy byliśmy zajęci milczeniem i cieszeniem się naszej wspólnej chwili… PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI: No oczywiście czymże był by mój pech gdyby coś nam nie przerwało. Tym razem jednak ta ,, niespodzianka” nie była typu potknięcie się o własną protezę czy, że nagle ktoś wchodzi. To było raczej jak ukochane mordki naszych psów i ich wywalone jęzory, które chciały nas wylizać od stóp po czubek głowy. Szczerbatek ku mojemu zdziwieniu zaczął lizać Astrid, a Wichurka natomiast zaczęła merdać ogon w moją stronę. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać… wybuchnąłem śmiechem i położyłem się na łóżku powstrzymując napływające mi do oczu łez. Nie łez smutku lub z samotności. Tym razem ze szczęścia. Popatrzyłem się na Astrid, która została zaatakowana przez Mordkę. W tym momencie porównałem ją do nieustraszonej wojowniczki, która za wszelką cenę nie poddawała się. Nie ulegała. Niestety nawet najlepszy z najlepszych nie dadzą sobie sam na sam z tak dobrym przeciwnikiem, a już na pewno nie wielkiemu dobermanowi, który tak kocha pieszczoty. To tak jak z pozoru łatwo odebrać dziecku lizaka tylko, że trzeba pamiętać, że rozłoszczone dziecko (no i oczywiście zazdrosna dziewczyna) nie zna granic, a to co jego będzie mieć. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID: Oh Szczerbatku przestań. Jego chropowaty, różowawy jęzor delikatnie łaskotał mnie po twarzy. Gdy przestał otarłam ślinę o rękaw. Popatrzyłam, że Mordka podchodzi do swojego pana i teraz do niego zaczyna się łasić. Wichura natomiast podeszła do mnie. Pogłaskałam ją za uchem, na co już totalnie odpłynęła w krainę radości. Czy ona nie jest słodka? Popatrzyłam się jeszcze raz na Czkawkę. Nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. Poczułam łaskotanie w brzuchu i przyjemne ciepło w okolicy serca. Jestem szczęściarą! Wstałam. Podeszłam do okna przyglądając się zimowemu krajobrazie. Prószył lekko śnieg. Biały śnieg oświetlany przez zachodzące światło. To było piękne. W wielkim mieście nigdy bym nie zobaczyła tak cudownego zachodu no i wschodu w sumie też. Pod nosem lekko się uśmiechnęłam. I pomyśleć, że już jutro ostatni dzień tak udanego wyjazdu z przyjaciółmi. Nie żałuje ani jednej chwili. Nawet czas który zabrali nam Zack i Nastia. Dzięki nim zrozumiałam, że wszystko może nas z Czkawką rozdzielić, ale jedna rzecz, uczucie będzie nadal trzymać przy sobie. Miłość którą darzymy siebie nawzajem. Dzięki temu wyjazdowi zostaliśmy już oficjalną parą i zrozumieliśmy, że trzeba się odważyć mówiąc to co czujemy i myślimy. Gdyby nie to nikt nie byłby szczęśliwy. Ludzie zapomnieli by, że właśnie wyznanie uczuć jest odwagą. Jutro wszystko się zmieni. Pokaże światu, na przykładzie Czkawki i przyjaciół, że mogę mieć uczucia inne niż złość, zdystansowanie do wszystkiego. Pokazać, że umiem troszczyć się o bliskich i przyjaciół od serca. Mieć nawet chłopaka, którego nad życie kocham. Zmienię się na lepsze. Nie mówię, że całkiem. Nadal będę nie dostępna dla chłopców, z wyjątkiem tego jednego. Jedynego. Przepraszam za krótki next, ale jestem w najlepszym gimnazjum w moim mieście no i dużo nauki. A okazuje się, że mój profil co roku był najlepszą klasą więc z moją nową klasą staramy się jako tako podtrzymać tradycję. Ale jakby co nie jestem kujonem. W podstawówce panie za byle co wstawiały szóstki więc jakoś tak to wyszło. Poza tym pierwszy raz od sześciu lat wzięłam książkę i zaczęłam się uczyć. Przepraszam, że tak z boczyłam z tematu. Mam nadzieją, że isę wam podoba i liczę na dużo ciepłych i motywujących komów. Wiem, że trudno z naszego opka cokolwiek wyjąć dobrego no ale cóż... NASTĘPNEGO DNIA (PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI): Wstałem dość wcześnie o 5.00. Astrid jeszcze spała. Wyglądała tak niewinnie i słodko. Jak ja ją kocham. Wichurka też już wstała i z niecierpliwością czekała aż ktoś się obudzi. Poszedłem do kuchni a za mną husky. Nasypałem do wielkiej niebieskiej miski jedzenie dla psów: ,,Ale zapachy!”- pomyślałem. Wichurka od razu wzięła się za jedzenie. Mówiąc szczerze też z chęcią coś zjem. Podszedłem do lodówki i wyciągnąłem mleko. Zagrzałem je w garnku i zrobiłem sobie płatki. Teraz tylko czekać aż wszyscy się obudzą, ale znając życie Sączysmark, Mieczyk i Śledzik tak szybko nie wstaną. Szpadka zapewne nie mając nic do roboty wpadnie do nas i razem z Astrid będą plotkować. Psiaki będą się razem bawić, a moja jedyna nadzieja na nie zanudzeniu się na śmierć jest Eret. Właśnie ciekawe jak tam się mu układa ze Szpadką. Zjadłem w parę minut. Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Ciekawe kto… Wyszedłem z kuchni, a tam zobaczyłem jak Astrid rozmawia z … C.D.N. Przepraszam, że taki krótki, ale miałam dziś jeszcze wolontariat i mszę przygotowującą do bierzmowania. DEDYKT DLA MaddyM za zgadnięcie! Gratulacje!!! Szpadką i Eretem! Moje zbawienie przyszło: Cześć- przywitałem się z nimi, a Astrid pocałowałem w policzek. Hej! To my z Astrid idziemy- już chciały wyjść, ale w tym samym czasie z Eretem powiedzieliśmy: Tak bez śniadania? Ja nie jestem głodna, a ty Szpadka? Ja też nie As! Nie zapominajcie, że jesteśmy duże. Nie musie się o nas martwić- mówiąc to Astrid pocałowała mnie w policzek tak samo jak Szpadka Ereta. Wyszły, a razem z nimi Wichura. No tak zapowiada się babski dzień! Poszliśmy z Eretem do mojego pokoju. Mam dość dużo czasu na rozmowę, bo wyjeżdżamy dopiero po 18.00. Nie chce być wścibski, ale jak tam ci się układa za Szpadką! Szczerze? Na początku naszej znajomości była strasznie natrętna i się do mnie kleiła. Jak widziałem co robi z bratem to myślałem, że są naprawdę bardzo głupi. Później, gdy ty byłeś w szpitalu, o czym dopiero się dowiedziałem potem, bo nie miałem zielonego pojęcia o twoim istnieniu, Szpadka bardzo to przeżywała i nie chciała nawet się kłócić z bratem. Ciągle pocieszała Astrid, albo w ogóle nie przychodziła do szkoły tylko była z Astrid w szpitalu. W tedy zrozumiałem, że Szpadka jest nie tylko bardzo ładna, jak chce to potrafi być wspaniałą przyjaciółką. A jak nie jest w humorze to nawet odpowiadała, od nie chcenia, na pytania na które nawet Wielki Śledzik Ingerman nie umiał odpowiedzieć, albo musiał się dłuższą chwilę zastanowić. I właśnie taką Szpadkę pokochałem- troskliwą i wspaniałą przyjaciółkę, a nie głupią divę, która lepi się do pierwszego lepszego faceta. Jest naprawdę cudowna! A co tam u ciebie i Astrid?- no tak czas abym to teraz ja się zwierzył, ale co ja mam powiedzieć w końcu Astrid jest dla mnie wszystkim. Bez niej świat jest pusty i szary. Jest dla mnie jak iskra, która oświetla moje życie. Przy niej czuję się szczęśliwy: Astrid jest najwspanialszą osobą na świecie. Nie mógł bym bez niej żyć. Moje serce bije właśnie dla niej. W tedy jak na ten Zack i Nastia rozdzielili czułem się okropnie. Z Nastią nie było mi tak dobrze. Może to dlatego, że jej nie kochałem, a może dla tego, że wciąż myślałem o mojej Astrid. No Szpadka jakich my tu się rzeczy dowiadujemy!- odwróciliśmy się jak oparzeni w stronę, z której dobiegał głos. Dziewczyny stały w progu drzwi i z uśmiechami na twarzy. No to w topa… Od kiedy z was tacy czuli, okazujące jakiekolwiek uczucia chłopcy- dziewczyny wybuchły śmiechem. Tak bardzo śmieszne. Chyba dobrze, że was doceniamy i okazujemy to, że was kochamy! PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID: Jakich rzecz z Szpadką się tu dowiadujemy. Ale to miło ich strony, że jednak nas doceniają: Oczywiście, że tak! Doceniamy i to bardzo. Choć Astrid nie będziemy im przeszkadzać. Po za tym musisz mi pomóc w spakowaniu- widać było, że moja przyjaciółka ledwo powstrzymywała wybuchnięcie śmiechem. Z resztą mi też było do śmiechu. 17.30 (Nadal perspektywa Astrid): Ciężko było, ale się udało razem Szpadką jesteśmy spakowane. Oczywiście Wichurka też. Chłopcy skończyli trochę wcześnie. No dobra kilka godzin temu, ale to nie moja wina, że dziewczyny czasem dbają, żeby zmieniać codziennie ubrania, a nie łazić w jednym i tym samym! Za niedługo odjazd. Tegoroczne ferie zimowe naprawdę szybko i miło spędziłam z przyjaciółmi. Teraz tylko czekać, aż Czkawka, Mieczyk, Sączysmark i Śledzik raczą zejść na dół i spakować wszystko do auta. I pomyśleć, że najbardziej zorganizowany jest Eret. Właśnie razem ze swoją dziewczyną stoją i coś do siebie szepczą. Kiedyś bym powiedziała: ,, O mój Boże jakie to ohydne’’ albo ,,Nie w miejscach publicznych”, a teraz żałuje, że Czkawki tutaj nie ma. Nagle czuje coś na szyję. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam uśmiechniętego Czkawkę… SORY, ŻE TAKIE KRÓTKIE I RZADKO, ALE NIE MAM ZA DUŻO CZASU! Gotowa? Zawsze. No to co wsiadamy, czy będziemy tu tak stać jak słupy soli?- wsiedliśmy. Podróż trwała kilka godzin. Oczywiście nie mogło się obejść bez śmiechu wywołane głupim zachowaniem chłopców. Zrobiliśmy także mały kawał Sączysmarkowi, gdy uciął sobie krótką drzemkę, dwu godziną. Kawał opowiem wam kiedy indziej. Wreszcie dojechaliśmy jest rano. Naszym rodzicom powiedzieliśmy, że będziemy ok. 12.00. No cóż. Właśnie dojeżdżamy pod dom Czkawki i pod mój. Mój chłopak wyciąga bagaże, a ja żegnam się z wszystkim. Wcale nie widzimy się jutro w szkole, wcale *sarkazm*. I oczywiście czym zaczynamy? Jak zwykle najgorszym przedmiotem- matematyką, ale potem wynagrodzi mi to plastyka. Nie mogę się doczekać by znów ujrzeć arcydzieła Czkawki. Szpadka i reszta machają nam na pożegnanie. O kurczę psy zostały w aucie. Dobra zorientowali się. Nasze kochane pieski wyszły z auta. Coś tak czułem, że za cicho- powiedział, a potem zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Pomógł mi zanieść moje bagaże do domu, apotem poszedł do swojego. Weszłam po schodach do pokoju. Nakarmiłam Wichurkę, a sama sprawdziłam czy tata śpi. Śpi i jeszcze chrapie. Plus mieszkania z Czkawką? On nie chrapie! Normalnie jak Sączysmark w aucie. Hahahahah! Przebrałam się w piżamę i wskoczyłam do łóżka. Kątem oka widziałam jeszcze zapalone światło w pokoju Czkawki Dobranoc kochanie- szepnęłam sama do siebie i dałam się porwać w krainę snów. NASTĘPNEGO DNIA (PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID) Ciemność i cisza. Nagle słyszę jakiś Dźwięk. O nie to mój budzik. Jest 07.30. Wstaje i idę prosto do łazienki. To co widzę w lustrze jest gorsze o d horroru, który leci teraz w kinach, Annabelle. Ponoć nawet chłopcy krzyczą przerażaniem, tym bardziej musimy z naszą paczką się na to wybrać. Gdy tylko uczesałam się i umyłam, zeszłam na dół na śniadanie. Miska mojej suczki była pełna, więc tato pewnie już wstał. A nie mówiłam. Siedział i pił poranną kawę. Sama wolę herbatę albo kakao, a jeśli kawę to z całą cukierniczką! Dzień dobry! Wróciliście widzę wcześniej? I jak było? Wspaniale. Cały czas chodziliśmy na narty i snowboard, no i z Szpadką chodziłam na zakupy- było nieziemsko! Mam chłopaka i to nie byle jakiego, ale samego syna prezydenta. Najczulszego i najwspanialszego- Ogólnie było ok. To dobrze, że się świetnie bawiłaś. No a teraz zbieraj się, bo zaraz spóźnisz się do szkoły. Na blacie masz śniadanie. Dzięki tato!- podeszłam do niego i pocałowałam w policzek. Zjadłam w pośpiechu kanapkę, pożegnałam się z tata i Wichurą i wyszłam. Super! Zaraz się spóźnię na autobus. Idę prosto na przystanek i kogo widzę? Moje całe szczęście! Siema! Czyli to tak się witasz z swoim chłopakiem- odwrócił się do mnie tyłem, udając obrażonego Szczerbatka. A ja podeszłam do niego i przytuliłam od tyłu. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI: Poczułem delikatne i chude ręce mojej dziewczyny. Odwróciłem się na pięcie w jej stronę, tak aby zobaczyć jej błękitne oczy. Nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. Trwaliśmy tak w tym momencie tak długo, że nie zauważyliśmy jak autobus nam z pod nosach uciekł. No pięknie! W sumie dla tej chwili jestem gotów poświęcić dobrą frekwencje! PERSPEKTYWA SZPADKI: Właśnie jedziemy z Eretem jego autem (jakby co: Eret ma urodziny w styczniu, a Czkawka w luty, czyli jako jedni zdawali na prawko i je mają),czarnym audi, gdy nagle widzimy jak Czkawka i Astrid się przytulają… CDN. Mam napisane nexty, ale muszę nad nimi jeszcze popracować. Dlatego next najszybciej w poniedziałek. Za przedłużenia bardzo przepraszam!!! Chcę bardzo podziękować, ze jesteście bardzo cierpliwi, ale nie zawsze mam jak napisać lub dodać, a Adve zepsuł sią laptop i też nie ma jak! Ponieważ dziś mamy Halloween, co z tego, że się już kończy, więc dam nexta. Miało być dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu, no ale i tak bardzo przedłużam terminy, więc będzie dzisiaj. Niedługi, ale zawsze coś. Następny będzie dopiero we wtorek. Miłego czytania i od razu życzę miłego weekendu! Nadal Perspektywa Szpadki: Bardzo słodko razem wyglądają, ale i tak ja lepiej z Eretem :P Taki żarcik! Eret staje swoim audi niedaleko koło naszych gołąbków i trąbi. Hahah ich miny bezcenne! Wystraszyli się. No nie na co dzień ktoś im trąbi gdy się przytulają. No macie zamiar wsiąść czy będziecie tak stać, aż się spóźnicie w pierwszy dzień po feriach. Dzięki! Uratowaliście mi, eee przepraszam nam skórę- powiedziała, gdy usiedli z tyłu samochodu. Parę minut potem byliśmy już na miejscu. Pierwsze co zobaczyłam to jak Sączysmark i mój głupi brat kleją się do drugo i trzeci licealistek. Ugh są mega obleśni! To ja pójdę tylko zaparkować i zaraz wracam, kotek- gdy już odjechał szepnęłam do Astrid Uwielbiam jak tak do mnie mówi. To takie romantyczne i … I obleśne- oczywiści musiał nie tylko podsłuchać, ale jeszcze dołożyć swoje trzy grosze. Obleśny jesteś ty i Sączysmark jak podrywacie żałośnie starsze od was dziewczyny i paręnaście centymetrów od was wyższe, niziołki- no to zaczynamy grę kto kogo szybciej zgasi Tak, no dobra to teraz ja. Eret nacieszy się tobą a potem cię zostawi dla lepszej i ładniejszej- nie masz prawa mówić tak o nim, właśnie chciałam to powiedzieć gdy Ja wiem, ze uwielbiasz te swoje przekomarzania z siostrą, ale nie mieszaj proszę do tego mojej miłości do niej no Szpadka to się nazywa wspaniały facet- mówiąc to szturchnęła mnie lekko łokciem. Wiem- szepnęła, ale na tyle głośno aby każdy mógł usłyszeć. Wiesz Szpadka kocham cię! I wiem, że zmieniłaś się dopiero jak mnie spotkałaś, więc daj Mieczykowi wolną rękę. W końcu za nie całe pół roku będziecie mieć już osiemnastkę i będzie pełnoletni. Nie mówię, że dojrzały, ale pełnoletni tak- mówiąc to powoli przysuwał się do mnie, a ja czułam jakby cały świat się zatrzymał. Byłam tylko ja i on… Ej! Myślałem, ze jesteśmy przyjaciółmi… A ja myślałam, że będziesz mnie popierać- cały czar prysł. Jak on może bronić mojego brata. Odwróciłam się do niego tyłem udając obrażoną, kątem oka widząc jak Czkawka, Astrid i Śledzik śmieją się pod nosem z całej sytuacji. Gdybym nie grała tak ważnej w tym momencie roli to też bym pękła ze śmiechu. Mieczyk jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Ty, ja, twoja siostra, nasze gołąbki (tu pokazał na Czkawkę i Astrid), Sączysmark i Śledzik. Traktuje was jak moją rodzinę, ale czasem muszę się ponabijać z was tak jak ty z rodzonej siostry (filozof się znalazł :D), a ty Szpadka- w tym momencie obrócił mnie w swoją stronę, a ja chciałam się wyrwać, ale ma za dużo siły. To nie fair!- A ty Szpadka jesteś moim światłem życia. Bez ciebie świat był szary i pusty. Tak było przynajmniej za nim cię spotkałam. Ty dałaś mu barwy szczęścia, nadziei, a co najważniejsze barwy miłości. Kocham cię- lekko mnie pocałował (P.S. Taki mały komentarz od mnie, żeby nikt mi nie mówił, ze za dużo Hiccstrid to będzie chwilowo Eredka. Szczerze nie wiem ja tą parę nazwać. Mniejsza :P). Jeśli już skończyliście sobie nawzajem słodzić i wyznawać miłość to za minutę mamy dzwonek i radzę już iść. I kto to mówi, że słodzimy i wyznajemy uczucia kto na naszym wspólnym wypadzie w góry- nie dokończyłam, bo zasłonił mi ręką buzię. Dobra nie wszyscy muszą o tym wiedzieć- szepnął, a ja z Eretem i Astrid tylko się zaśmialiśmy. Oczywiście Mieczyk i Sączysmark niewiedzieni o co chodzi jak zwykle, ale tym razem i Śledzik był zdezorientowany. A ich miny bezcenne. P.S. Dobra wiem, ze krótki, ale oczy mi się same sklejają i ciągle mylą mi się literki na klawiaturze. Wiem, także że jest Halloween iż tej okazji chciałam zrobić nexta z tym związane, ale nie dam radę. Postaram się jutro go napisać, a jak nie w sobotę to we wtorek. Życzę miłego weekendu i dużej cierpliwości, jeśli chodzi o nexty na moim i Adve blogu :D PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI: Weszliśmy całą siódemką do klasy i zajęliśmy nasze miejsca. Pierwszą lekcją była Wychowawcza na której zawsze komuś odpala i jest naprawdę przezabawnie! Dzwonek!!! Wchodzi pani Fuglewicz. Ale my nazywamy ją Fudzhitsu ( czyt. Fudżitsu). Niska brunetka o piwnych oczach. Bardzo niska! Ja mam z jakieś 1,85, a ona 1,45. Powodzenia w gadaniu w cztery oczy :D. Uczy chemii i od jakiś dwóch miesięcy jest naszą wychowawczynią. Pytacie się: Gdzie jest pierwszy wychowawca? Nikt nie wie. Krąży wiele plotek. Jedna z nich mówi, ze to bliźniaki ją wymęczyły psychicznie. Inni mówią, że facet ją rzucił! Inni natomiast, że wyjechała do Anglii. Ale większość wierzy, ze to przez Mieczyka ( najbardziej prawdopodobne). Wracając. Podeszła do tablicy interaktywnej i zaczęła bazgrać „Jak spędziłem ferie zimowe”. No no ja oczywiści odpowiem: „Znalazłem prawdziwą miłość, a przed feriami prawie zginęłam. Cudowny rok szkolny. Nie ma co”. Dobrze dziś na lekcji poopowiadamy sobie jak spędziliście ferie zimowe oraz jeszcze raz przedstawicie się. Skoro muszę się z wami męczyć 3 lata to przynajmniej chce was poznać. Zawsze może pani nas oddać innemu nauczycielowi- a po chwili dodał szeptem do nas- albo najlepiej niech pani wyjedzie i chemii też nie będzie. Zawsze może się pani coś stać, a ja jestem chętny by pani pomóc- wszyscy zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Oczywiście pani jest z byt Głuch aby to usłyszeć. Cisza już! Ponoć w ciągu roku parę osób doszło, ale mam nadzieją, że już się zaprzyjaźniliście z kim w tej klasę. Ok! Od początku powiedzcie coś od siebie zaczniemy od… Mogę ja!- oczywiście mój kochany kuzynek zawsze musi być pierwszy- No to tak jestem Sączysmark Jorgenson. Moim wujkiem jest sam prezydent tego miasta. Mam owczarka niemieckiego, który wabi się Hakokieł. Jest mi bardzo posłuszny! Jest tak jak ja wabikiem na dziewczyny.- wszyscy się zaczęli śmiać- Wracając jestem bardzo silny i lubię ćwiczyć. Dobra następna osoba! <Śledzik> Jestem Śledzik Ingerman. Lubię szkołę, uczyć się i interesuje się bardzo psami. Sam mam suczkę mopsa. Nazywa się Sztukamięs. To tyle.- i usiadł Ja jestem Mieczyk Thorston. Mam psa golden retriver’a Wymjot i siostrę Szpadkę, którą lubię wkurzać i bić. Nienawidzę szkoły. Ja jestem Szpadka Thorston, ale nasz pies ma na imię Jotwym! Lubię razem z moją przyjaciółką Astrid spędzać czas! Gadać i jak uda mi się ją namówić to też na zakupy. Ale wierzcie nie jest łatwo! Jestem Cat Crawfield! Kocham projektować stroje, a w przyszłości będę projektować. Nie mam zwierząt chyba jeżeli można do tego zaliczyć młodsze rodzeństwo. Jestem Sydney Terten. Nie lubię mówić o sobie. Cat jest moją BFF i ma kota syjamskiego Ami i kundelka Scotta. (nowy uczeń o którym wcześniej nie wspomniałyśmy) Jestem Jack Rost! Uwielbiam skateboarding. I tyle. Jestem z wymiany, ale razem z rodzicami postanowiliśmy tu zamieszkać na stałe. Jestem Eret i uwielbiam podróżować po świecie zwłaszcza statkiem. Na początku nienawidziłem latać samolotem, ale się przekonałem z pomocą paru osób. A i mam psa! Jest to pit bulla, Czaszkochrupa, który na początku za nim trafił do mnie był szkolony do walk psów. Niektórzy są naprawdę okrutni- dobrze gada. Jestem Astrid Hofferson. Mam huskiego, Wichurę. Także kocham deskę, ale inne dyscypliny sportowe. Mam nietypowe imię, bo Czkawka. Lubię rysować i projektować, ale nie stroje! Mam dobermana, który jak ja ma zabawne imię, Szczerbatek. Wszyscy? To dobrze. Za nim przejdziemy do kwestii ferii to który to ten co nie może być pytany, bo miał ten nieszczęśliwy wypadek?- nie no ja jestem przygotowany, ale jak chcecie mi dawać trochę czasu na przygotowanie to nie ma sprawy. Nie będę narzekać.- To ja! Dobrze. Po lekcji masz się zgłosić do gabinetu dyrektorki. Nie zapomnij to bardzo ważne! Zgaduję następne przesłuchanie? Wiem już który to będzie ten żartowniś! Taaa! Mieczyk! Dziękuje, dziękuje- wstał i zaczął się kłaniać. A wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem. No prócz pani! Dobra już spokój! Wiem, ze nie za bardzo chcesz o tym mówić Czkawka, ale morze opowiesz coś się stało, jak doszło do tego wypadku?- już chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale wyręczyła mnie Szpadka? Czkawka szedł sobie spokojnie na przystanek, a przed nim Astrid. Nagle za zakrętu wyjechał ferrari. Ja nie zdążyłam ich ostrzec. Jechało z zawrotną szybkością. Auto było czarne jak noc, a wyglądało jakby chciało przejechać i stratować wszystkich na drodze. Można było to opisać dwoma słowami… Nocna Furia!- mówiła jak ci z horroru. Szczerze choć tam byłem to i tak bardziej boje się wersji Szpadki. Już wiem kto będzie opowiadał nam straszne historię na piżama party- Tylko, że to było w dzień. Jechało prosto na Astrid. Już by ją potrąciło gdyby nie Czkawka. Popchnął ją w przód i już miał zwinnie odskoczyć, ale nie zdążył. Wszyscy patrzeli z przerażeniem. Nocna Furia nie zwolniła ani nie zatrzymała się zostawiając tym samym Czkawkę nie przytomnego parę metrów dalej. Wszyscy zaczęli wyciągać komórki i dzwonić pod znane nam dobrze numery i to z grubsza tyle. Dzięki za wyręczenie- powiedziałem z sarkazmem i spojrzałem na Astrid. Zawsze jak zostaje poruszany ten temat jest smutna i zła na samą siebie. Ale to niej wina…nie jej wina! Interesujące, bardzo. Przypomina mi się historia, którą opowiadał mi moja koleżanka co jej się przytrafiło. Był to w liceum. Skończyła szkołę i wracała do domu autobusem miejskim. Autobus nie jechał z byt szybko. Ale niestety w pojazd uderzyła ciężarówka jadąc pod prąd. Kierowca żadnego pojazdu nie zdołał skręcić. Uderzyły w siebie. Koleżanka opowiadała, że była wstrząśnięta. Wszędzie była krew jej i innych pasażerów. Zdołała wyjść z gruzów autobusu i nerwowo szukała plecaka w którym miała telefon. Zadzwoniła po pogotowie i policję. Gdy pomoc nadjechała dopiero zauważyła, że ma przecięto prawie na wylot szyję czymś ostrym. Trafiła do szpitala i gdy zeszła z niej adrenalina dopiero poczuła ogromny ból. Patrzcie ludzie! O nie mam ręki!- no dobra to było zabawne. Mieczyk bezwładnie wymachiwał ręką śmiejąc się przy tym głupkowato. Właściwie to wszyscy się przyłączyli do śmiech nawet pani i Astrid. Next w najbliższym tygodniu, bo w sobotę jadę na przegląd taneczny, w piątek i weekend będzie u mnie remont łazienki! Za opóźnienia przepraszam!!! Dziękuję wszystkim za komy! Hej wszystkim! Chciałam zacząć od przeprosin, które się wam należą. A za co? Za to, że zawsze obiecuje nexta, a nigdy się nie pojawia. Czasem przez wypadki losowe, niespodziewane zdarzenia, szkołę, brak weny, a czasem chęci. NAPRAWDĘ WAS BARDZO PRZEPRASZAM! Teraz czas na podziękowania. Tak naprawdę myślałam, że przez cały rok, a może nawet dłużej będę miała maks 100 komów, a tu niespodzianka. Dziękuje wszystkim, którzy mnie czytali, skomentowali i wspierali! Niestety to będzie już ostatni next na tym opku! Dlaczego? Mam teraz w gimnazjum mało czasu. Zapewne bym obiecywała, a nie wstawiała. Od jakiegoś czasu Adve, z którą pisałam tego bloga, ma jeszcze mniej czasu niż ja. Jedyne co może robić to czytać czasem blogi, ale naprawdę rzadko. Jak już wcześniej wspomniałam nie chce was zawieść z opóźnionymi nextami. Następny powód, pomijając już brak weny, którą nie mogę za żadne skarby odblokować, to problemy z laptopem. Mam nowy, jakieś dwa lata. Świetnie działa, ale nie mam trybu źródłowego i tekstowego (jeśli się tak to nazywa), a to oznacza, że tekstu nie mogę oddzielić Enterem. Po dłuższym pisaniu skreśla mi się. Czyli to kolejny powód: Mój blog jest nieczytelny! Naprawdę jest mi przykro, bo lubię pisać. Może za jakiś czas uda mi się załatwić ten problem. Ostatni rozdział dedykuje wszystkim i tym zalogowanym jak i nie użytkownikom, którzy są naprawdę wierni i cierpliwością czekają na nexty. Ta i znowu skreślone nic na to nie poradzę. Bardzo przepraszam, a wracając to zakończenie bloga: Już koniec szkoły (nie opisałam co się działo w tedy, bo każdy dzień był jak inne. Szkoła, lekcje, czas wolny, sen). Szybko ten czas minął, a zwłaszcza wśród przyjaciół. Niestety, ale każdy wyjeżdża i nie będziemy się widzieć całe dwa miesiące. W sumie to musi być jakiś minus. Nie wiem jak przeżyje bez głupich zabaw Mieczyka, Szpadki i Sączysmarka. Mądrych wypowiedzi Śledzika. Mojego najlepszego kumpla Ereta, któremu mogę się wyżalić. No i bez mojej dziewczyny. Taa bez Astrid też będzie nudno. Większość chłopców myśli, że gdy nie ma ich dziewczyny mają więcej swobody. Mogą się wyszaleć, zabawić i mieć wszystko w głębokim poważaniu. Ala ja jestem wyjątkowy i bardzo będę tęsknić za Astrid. Zwłaszcza za jej piorunującym spojrzeniem, które mówi "Odwal się od mojego chłopak", które celuje najczęściej do dziewczyn. Ta moi kumple mówią, że jestem jak światło na ćmy. Nie wiem czy to prawda, ale w jednym przypadku się to zgadza i oczywiście jest tu mowa o Astrid. No dobra oboje jakoś przeżyjemy wakacje. Jak na razie opowiem wam o moich i moich przyjaciół planach. Mieczyk I szpadka jadą aż do Włoch. Zapewne jeszcze bardziej przekrzywią Krzywą Wieżę w Pizie. I nie odbędzie się na pewno od walik w Koloseum. Hahah chciałbym to zobaczyć. Eret razem z rodzicami wyrusza na rejs wodny po całym globie. Czyli odwiedzi największe i najpiękniejsze nad morskie porty. Mówił mi, że osobiście znajdzie w tym pięknym oceanie perłę dla Szpadki. Śledzik całe wakacje spędzi na czytaniu oraz zwiedzaniu naszych wspaniałych Berkowskich Muzeów Historii, Kultury i Thor wie czego. Sączysmark ma zamiar znaleźć sobie dziewczynę. Astrid razem z ojcem leci do rodzinnego miasteczka jej matki. A ja? Ja mam zamiar z rodzicami zwiedzić jak najwięcej najpiękniejszych miast Norwegii, Wielkiej Brytanii oraz całej północnej Europy. Na pewno każde miejsce uwiecznię na papierze w formie rysunku. Mam zamiar też napisać historię o całym moim życiu. O przyjaciołach, rodzinie, problemach, przyjaźni i o miłości... Mam nadzieję, ze za niedługo opowiem wam kolejną historię w moim nowoczesnym i idealnym świecie!!! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone